For the Love of Sanity
by Widow767
Summary: Love isn't always a beautiful thing. Please Read and Review, Riddick and OFC, following events of PB.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For the Love of Sanity(don't really know why I named it this just 1st thing that popped into my head really, lol) 

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **I hope you like it please read and review because I will only write more if I get enough readers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts of characters from PB or COR.

Part One 

"Where to holy man?"

The gruff voice penetrated Imam's thoughts as he stared at the young girl crying in the corner of the skiff. The trio had been through too much in the last twenty-four hours. Imam released a breath that he didn't know he was holding when Riddick had lifted of that forsaken planet. He had been unsuccessfully trying to wrap his mind around the recent events when the disembodied voice called to him again.

"Yo! Holy man?" only two silver floating globes greeted Imam when he turned to the direction of the voice. The black abyss of space entered the windshield of the skiff cloaking everything with a black curtain except an illuminated screen on the panel board.

"What is that Mr. Riddick?" Imam asked curiously.

"It's a Vcomm, it tells us our coordinates and maps out the different systems. "I just got it to work," Riddick said grinning sinisterly at Imam, which he concluded, was the only type of grin Riddick possessed. "I ask again…Where to holy man?"

"What system are we in?"

"Quate" Riddick answered after pushing a couple of buttons on the Vcomm.

"Are we anywhere near New Mecca?" Imam questioned hoping fate would look out for them one more time.

"To far for this piece of shit," of course fate couldn't be too kind "According to this map we are closes to the twin planets Rema and Suma. Then there is Proxen 8,000 miles east of…"

Imam had stopped listening to Riddick after he said Suma. Imam knew that place. Well… He knew of that place. Most importantly, he knew some one there who could help them.

"Suma Mr. Riddick, that is where we'll go," Imam looked from Jack to Riddick, "My daughter… she lives in the Western Hemisphere of Suma." For a few minutes, nothing was heard except Jack's sniffling. Imam squirmed under Riddick's hard and calculating stare. Finally he grinned and roughly said "Then we'll be in Suma's orbit in thirty two hours," he programmed the aircraft towards their destination and nonchalantly lounged back in his chair as if four hours earlier he hadn't been fight for his life. Imam only wished he could be so indifferent, but he couldn't help thinking about the demons on that planet or the demons that awaited him on Suma.

Unknown to Imam, Riddick was anything but at peace. His mind was reeling with all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He couldn't get the picture of Fry being ripped from his arms out of his head and he knew that he never would. There was this feeling in the pit of his gut that he couldn't quite decipher; It crawled up his esophagus, wrapped around his throat, and threatened to choke him. A sense of loss that he never felt before. Could it be guilt? Fuck No! Richard B. Riddick didn't feel guilt. Why should he? Especially not for some broad that got herself killed for going and trying to save him. No one asked her to… she should have had a stronger survival instinct.

Riddick kept telling himself this but the small stream of conscious that he still possessed knew that he had never seen a stronger survival in a woman. He looked over at Jack as she hugged her knees to her chest. He didn't know how someone could have so much faith in him, especially a runaway kid. He didn't know her past but he could bet that she's been hurt several times by adults, so what would make her trust another one so blindly?

He didn't understand her or the feeling that he wanted to do any and everything in his power not to let her down. He looked over at Imam. Now this man intrigued Riddick; ever since he mentioned his daughter he has been fidgeting and looking as if he's fighting some other demons than the ones they left on that shit hole T2. He'd have to wait and meet this daughter.

Jack waited patiently in the back of the skiff. It had been thirteen hours since Riddick set the course for Suma. Some of the shock had settled leaving just sadness and despair in her for all that was lost on that fucked up planet. Now the tiredness and hunger only remained with in her… and oh, how she was hungry. She hoped that Imam's daughter had decent food because she craved a fat juicy burger and a strawberry banana milkshake to go with it. She had never had one due to lack of money, _but Fuck! I deserved one after the shit I'd been through_. Her eyes were drooping but she knew that once her eyes closed the nightmares would surely greet her.

Riddick landed the plane in a dock in the Western Hemisphere near the city that Imam had said his daughter was likely to be. The landing was completed without a hitch and the three passengers exited onto the station's platform. Suma was almost identical to old Earth and shared a sun with its sister planet, but unlike old Earth Suma harbored a huge variety of species. A member of one of these many species sat behind the counter of the information center eyeing the trio suspiciously as they approached.

" I am looking for someone… is there a directory that we can view?" Imam tiredly asked the tortoise looking being behind the counter, which he guessed was a female due to the bright lipstick and the pink cardigan that adorned her hunchback form. _'Oh yeah, and the badge that said Wisteria'_ he thought.

She answered in a ' I smoke two packs a day and don't think I'm stopping' kind of voice rudely "What business do you have looking for someone at two in the morning?" Wisteria stretched her long neck to get a better look at Jack through her bug-eyed bifocals.

"Look! He didn't ask you for your fucking questions he asked if you could look someone up!" A tired and hungry Riddick equals a very pissed off Riddick and he wold kill someone if he didn't get anything in his stomach in the next hour.

"Well you don't need to be nasty," She said rolling her eyes "What is the name?"

"Her name is Anissa McBride." After what seemed like ages of typing Wisteria found her " Anissa Kira McBride, 31 years old… wait a minute what am I gonna get for giving you this information?" she asked abruptly

"I thought this was a free informational booth?" Jack asked looking at the sign that hung above the window.

"Yes it is" Wisteria snapped " Except when punks like yourselves disturb my soaps during the graveyard shift!"

"Please! What do you want? We have no money?" Imam said desperately.

"Well… there is something you could give me besides money." She was eyeing Riddick savagely, pursing her lips and batting her eyes.

"Fuck no!" Riddick exclaimed and started walking away and yelled back" Shit Holy Man, will just knock on every door 'till we get lucky!" he was half way down the platform when Imam finally caught up with him.

"Please! Mr. Riddick?"

"What? You want me to fuck that monster back there so we can get some information… What happened to premarital sex being against you're religion?… don't even think about it!" Riddick said firmly shaking his head.

'I am not asking that of you, Mr. Riddick, just say a few kind words to her so we can get the information" Riddick just stared, his eyes unreadable behind the goggles, " We are all hungry and tired, especially the child and we have no where else to go."

Riddick sighed and marched passed Jack who was on her way to stand next to Imam. After much flattery and toothy smiles, Riddick returned, to the odd pair standing at the exit of the station, with a piece of paper.

"Your daughter doesn't live to far from here" He handed the paper to Imam, "there is all of her information… she better have hot water!"

After stopping to talk to some homeless man on the street, who knew the city like the back of his hand, for directions the trio wondered through the streets of Nash before finally reaching their destination. The house was located in an urban area, but the street was pretty quite at this time in the morning. Anissa's house sat in the middle of a crowded block; the houses sitting mere inches from one another. She lived in a two-story brick house that looked pretty sturdy to him, and had a neat front yard with a small garden in the corner that looked like the work of a landscaper. '_She must be well off is she's paying some one else to do her yard'_ Riddick thought as he entered the front gate and moved to the side for Imam and Jack to follow. Imam hesitated before ringing the doorbell, which was greeted by loud and deep inhuman yells and growling. Riddick was on edge and had his shiv in his hand ready to attack whatever was on the other side of the door in an instant. A few minutes latter, a human voice joined the racket.

"Move Cojack! Who in the hell is at the door? Don't they know what time it is? Cojack shut up!" was heard from the other side of the door as the locks and chains were twisted and turned. The door opened roughly to reveal a very pissed off woman, who couldn't be denied as the daughter of Abu Imam al-Walid. She was the spitting image of her father though with soft feminine features especially curves that Riddick could not help but admiring before she pulled her robe tightly around her. She had deep golden eyes that contrasted with her dark skin that Imam remembered she hated when she was a child because all the other kids thought she was weird. She had grown so much since Imam had last seen her, no longer the troublesome knobby kneed girl he remembered, not the girl he hurt….

Her expression changed to an unreadable one as she stared at the trio, "Anissa?" Imam said but was greeted with silence. After a few minutes, she stepped to the side giving them access into her home. Her right hand ran over her head smoothing over her pixie bob that had been disheveled during sleep; she led them into the a cozy living room that was decorated in a deep cherry wood and was simple with only two tan couches and a abstract painting on the wall. Though, what really caught Jack's and particularly Riddick's attention was the giant black four legged beast that panting and wagging its tail in the corner. Jack screamed having been through so much with monsters already and Riddick pulled out his shiv the second time that morning ready to cut the motherfucker if decided to charge.

"Wait!" Anissa screamed seeing that things were going to turn for the worse very quickly, grabbed the happy Great Dane by his collar and pulled him back " what the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded turning to Riddick who still had the shiv in his hand.

"What the fuck are you yelling at me for? I wasn't about to let the motherfucker bite the shit out if me!"

"He's just a dumb dog he isn't gonna hurt you, just happy to see you! He isn't very brave you just have to yell and you'll scare him away."

"Dog?" Jack looked from Anissa to the animal, whose head was passed her elbow.

"Yeah a dog, you know _ruff! ruff!_ man's best friend, don't tell me you have never heard of or seen a dog?" She answered the young girl but only received blank stares in return. Anissa sighed and began to drag the dog into another room, "I'll be back, please don't touch anything."

The three of them sat down not sure what to do with themselves but wonder if she'll let them stay. Anissa returned to the room about five minutes later and just stared at her father.

"Why are you here?" her eyes never wavered.

"Anissa, child, we had no where else to go… we were in a horrible accident, I'll explain all of the situation later. We haven't eaten or slept in days… we just wanted to know if we could stay here…" Imam asked unable to meet her eyes.

'_Who is this man? This surely isn't the same drunk that had beaten and disowned me when he learned of my pregnancy thirteen years ago. He's dressed in robes like some kind of religious man… the man I knew would never have sounded unsure of himself and surely would have never been ashamed to look her in the eye.'_ Anissa looked at the other two _'Where did he find these two? Must have to do with the accident looking at the cuts and bruises on the girl and the man, but I haven't heard of any accidents on the news. I bet the girl is a runway the way she is making herself look like a boy… and that man is huge, I bet he'll eat everything in the house, damn that means I need to go shopping. I can't believe that I am about to do this…"_

"O.k. you all can stay here until you find somewhere else to go. I'll talk to you later" she pointed to Imam "but for now let me try to find some fresh clothing and something for you guys to eat" Anissa soften her voice and focused on Jack.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Jack"

"Well Jack, your about the same size as my daughter Brianna, she's still at a sleepover so you can go and pick something yourself out of her closet, ok?" Jack just looked at her opened mouthed

"How did you know I'm a girl," she asked looking down at herself.

"Hun, when you have a child you miraculously gain this ability to see right through lies" she smiled sweetly at Jack, crushing the panic that began to swell in the girl's chest. "Ok, come with me" she reached her hand out and Jack hesitantly grasped it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For the Love of Sanity(don't really know why I named it this just 1st thing that popped into my head really, lol) 

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Jack may seem a little out of character in the first couple of chapters because I did it on purpose. I just figured, even though she may be tough she is still a little girl that just been through some crazy shit… so in the story she is going through a little shock. The real Jack will be surfacing soon do not worry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts of characters from PB or COR.

Part Two 

Jack looked at the array of clothes in front of her never believing that one person could have this much. She pulled the first thing she saw, which was a pair of sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt, "These will do," she said facing Anissa

"Good, why don't you take a bath while I go downstairs and cook something up?" She waited for Jack's approval "Ok, let me go get you some towels"

After Anissa left the room Jack just looked around in awe and a little envy. The room was pretty spacious and was simple with only a bed, a dresser, and a desk. The walls were a sky blue and adorned with fluffy clouds and the bed resembled a large cloud and had a bunch of fluffy white pillows. In the corner of the room was the desk that was painted a bright orange and acting as the sun. Jack like it. In fact she loved it because it relaxed her… made her feel like she belonged. It was a room that a thirteen-year-old girl and her mother would decorate together. Jack envied Anissa's daughter already and she hadn't even met her '_she has a mother that loves her enough to do this for her…already has one up on me'_. Jack turned towards the door and was startled by Anissa leaning against the doorframe watching her.

"Here you go Jack" she said handing the towels over to the young girl " Come, I'll show you where the bathroom is" Anissa noted the change in the girls face _'like she's disappointed.'_ "Don't worry you can come back to the room afterwards" Jack smiled and followed her out of the room and down the hall. _' This girl has been through a lot'_ Anissa thought as she pointed the room out to Jack. She stopped before heading down stairs "Is there anything in particular that you would like to eat?" the girl beamed and said "A burger and a strawberry milkshake!"

Imam was alone in a fit full sleep when Anissa entered the living room. He was sweating profusely and his eyes were moving rapidly underneath his eyelids. She thought for a second that she should wake him but decided against it when he started to calm down. She took another look at him. He had grown a lot older since the last time she seen him… she hardly recognized him. The same question that had been bugging her since he called out her name on the porch popped in to her head again _'Can I find it in my heart to forgive him?'_ She knew that she didn't have the answer to this question and she wasn't sure she wanted to anyway _'can a leopard really change its spots? I'm not so sure,'_ she left him there deciding to wake him when dinner was finished and made her way in to the kitchen.

She stopped in the doorway when she saw Riddick rummaging through her fridge. She would have laughed if she wasn't so tired and suspicious of the man because he was picking various items out sniffing it and depending on the smell either ate it or fed it to Cojack.

"So I see you two have made up" Riddick dropped the old potato salad that Anissa had been meaning to through out. Cojack greedily lapped it off the floor. The tension in the room between the two was immediately visible as their guards went up. Different thoughts ran through their heads as they stood starring at each other:

' _Why does he make me feel so uneasy?'_

'_When is she gonna fuckin' cook…'_

'_Why does he seem so familiar?'_

'_Her breasts are huge. I'm gonna hit that soon…'_

'_He's probably dangerous…'_

'_Why the hell is she still standing there?'_

"I'm hungry," Riddick said in a deadpan voice.

"Ok"

"When are you gonna cook?" Riddick could feel his blood pressure increase.

"I will in a minute" she wanted to see how far she could push him before he got angry… doesn't look like she could go too far with the way he was looking at her like he wanted to kill her.

'_This bitch wants to try me'_

Riddick shifted his head to the side kind of like a dog when he didn't understand something. He got so close to Anissa that she could feel his breath on her neck and he made an inhuman growl that shook her to the core and scared the shit out of her.

"I told you that I was hungry so be a good little girl and get me something to eat… or I'll throw you over my knee." Riddick wanted to do something that would put her over the top, so he slapped her hard on the ass and laughed when she jumped and yelped. He walked over to the kitchen table lounged back in a chair and put his feet up on her glass table.

'_That asshole!'_ Anissa could feel the heat rolling off her as she slammed pots and pans around the kitchen. She hated that it looked like she was being submissive, but she new if she didn't cook anything the girl and her father would have nothing to eat. _'Damn that bastard!'_ She started throwing things on the counter and glancing Riddick's way. She shouldn't have looked because the smirk on his face just pissed her off more _'What's with those damn goggles anyway? Looks like a fucking retard!'_

In the other room, Imam was startled awake by all the banging and slamming coming from the room next door. He quickly gathered himself off the couch and ran into the kitchen to see what was amiss. He ran in looking side to side only to find his daughter fuming behind the counter cooking and Riddick lounging like he was without a care in the world.

"Is everything alright?" He asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Everything smells like fucking roses in here, Holy Man" Riddick said grinning at Anissa and picking an apple out of the fruit bowl. Imam looked at his daughter raising his eyebrows silently asking the same question. She grumbled something that sounded close to "fine" to Imam, so satisfied he sat down at the table.

Anissa was almost finished with the burgers and was throwing ingredients in the blender for the milkshakes when a cleaner and more content Jack entered the kitchen. This reminded Anissa that she still hadn't found anything for her father and _'The Asshole'_ to change into yet and it was already four thirty. She was glad that it was Saturday or she would have never made it to work.

"I'll try to find something around here for the two of you to wear or your things can wash while you are taking a shower? It's your choice" Anissa said coldly placing the condiments and buns on the table. _'Someone must have pissed her off'_ Jack looked over at Riddick who was smugly munching on an apple _'Must have been him. They're already not getting along… wonder what will happen if she learns his identity.'_

"Finished" she said laying the steaming burgers "There's cheeses, lettuce, and tomatoes on the counter if you want and juice and water if you don't want the milkshakes" Before Anissa could finish talking the trio was already up fixing their burgers and stuffing their faces. Owning her own bakery Anissa witness a variety of wild eating habits, but she had never seen any human being devour food quite as ferociously as Jack, Imam, and especially Riddick. She was starting to feel worried that she might have not made enough food. When their hunger was finally satiated there only remained half a bottle of ketchup and two slices of tomato.

" Oh! I think I ate to much" Jack sat back rubbing her swollen stomach like a pregnant woman. "But it was soo good," _'As hungry as I was it could have been shit and I would've loved it'_

"It was great, Anissa, thank you very much" Imam said gratefully, looking at Riddick who was picking his teeth, waiting for him to say something too. Riddick sighed "Yeah, it was alright… a little dry…" Imam just shook his head and Anissa crossed her arms deciding to let what he said slide… for now.

"Jack will be sleeping in Bri's room so that leaves another room that one of you can sleep in and then there is a sofa bed in the family room. Decide between yourselves what you want." Imam quickly said that he would sleep in the family room because he didn't want to wake them with his prayers. So it was decided and they helped Anissa clean up… well really Jack and Imam helped her and Riddick walked off into the rest of the house to do his own thing.

Riddick wandered around the house while the others finish cleaning the mess in the kitchen. Riddick had to admit to himself that, that was the best meal that he had in years, but he wasn't gonna admit this to anyone. _'Shit,_ _they might think I needed them or something'._

He made it through all of the rooms downstairs and noted that none of them were bedrooms, so he started for the stairs. He took them two at a time and ended up in a long hallway with about four doors two on each side. The first door on the left had a poster on it with words that read "Brianna's Paradise" the door across from it was the quest room that he would be staying in. It was plain he noticed only a queen size bed, a desk, and a closet all in gray. Riddick went over and pressed the bed testing how firm it was, satisfied he went over to the closet and discovered that it was full of men's clothing.

'_Must've belonged to an ex, I know she don't have no man now as tight- assed as she's been acting… she needs to get laid'_ Riddick grabbed a shirt and pants that would be the least snug on him and laid them on the bed. He grabbed a towel that he found in the closet and made his way back into the hall. The second door on the left was the bathroom that he passed and went into the room next to his, which he discovered was Anissa's, nicely decorated in a bungalow theme that had a large bathroom of its own. Grinning to himself, he turned the shower on high, stripped off his clothes, and stepped under the scorching stream.

Imam wrapped a robe over himself as he stepped out of the shower. He went downstairs to retrieve his clothing that had been washing during his shower. When he reached the laundry area Anissa was there pulling his robes out of the drier.

"Thank you" he said taking the robes from her "For every thing… You have been more gracious then I expected since we didn't leave on friendly terms the last time we were together. I just want to say sor-" Anissa cut him off before he could finish his apology

"Forget it! It's late and you look like you have been through a lot, why don't we go to sleep and worry about all of this later." Anissa didn't look him in the face but just continued walking out of the room and up the stairs towards her bedroom.

She entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. It was unusually hot in there so she took off her robe revealing the small baby blue camisole and short pajama set that she had gotten from her ex before they broke up, she didn't know why she still wore it. When she turned to place her robe on the bedpost, she saw the light on under her bathroom door. '_I must have left it on all this time, damn it! I can't afford this'_ she thought as she opened the door and entered. Her breath caught in he throat when she saw the beautiful physic that greeted her. There was Riddick walking out of the shower naked as the day he was born. Anissa's eyes racked his body as she fought to breathe again. His body glistened with water drops and her eyes followed the trail of a particular drop, which fell from his upper lip and followed a flesh path down his chin rolling under his neck and uniting with another droplet at his clavicle. The union speeds up the progress of the droplet, which resumed its fall down wards between the valley of his impeccable pecks and furthered its journey down his washboard abs to mingle with a thin trail of hair moving down… down… down…

Suddenly as fast as lightning, Riddick grabbed his towel and wrapped it low over his hips startling Anissa out of her daze. He laughed as he inched closer to her bending to whisper in her ear "It's been a while, huh?" he laughed again and quickly left the bathroom. It took a good five minutes before Anissa was able to compose herself and understand what had just happened. She walked out of her room and noticed that everything was dark and silent; she re-entered the room closing the door silently behind her and leaning against it

'_Damn that man is fine' _she thought trying unsuccessfully to suppress the butterflies in her stomach and the heat between her legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: For the Love of Sanity(don't really know why I named it this just 1st thing that popped into my head really, lol) 

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Jack may seem a little out of character in the first couple of chapters because I did it on purpose. I just figured, even though she may be tough she is still a little girl that just been through some crazy shit… so in the story she is going through a little shock. The real Jack will be surfacing soon do not worry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts of characters from PB or COR.

Part 3

The warm mist and fog assaulted Anissa as she silently opened the door to the bathroom. She had heard someone turn the water on, so she decided she needed to investigate. She made her way through the fog barley able to see her fingers as she held them in front of her face. Anissa walked deeper into the bathroom until the shower was in her range of sight, her breath caught in her throat as she watched the silhouette behind the thick ribbed and non-transparent glass. The silhouette was tall and tanned, immediately she knew that it belonged to the stranger that had arrived with her father. She inched closer to the glass as the door started to open and revealed a very naked and aroused Riddick. Anissa stepped into the shower rubbing her hands down his chiseled chest; her right hand reaching around grabbing his tight ass pulling him into a deep kiss. He just watched her and smirked as she broke the kiss to remove her clothing. He grabbed her roughly biting the sensitive skin on her neck making a trail down to her breast and enclosing her dark brown erect nipple into with his mouth. She gasped as he began sucking, with just the right amount of pressure, Anissa shivered again when she felt the slow growl of his chuckle emit through out her body. Riddick ended his assault on her breast and stepped back underneath the water jet just studying her body.

"Get on you knees" he commanded, his eyes shinning. Anissa quickly complied as he inched closer to her until his erect cock was in her line of vision. He nudged her lips with the head of his cock she opened wide letting his full-length slide slowly into her mouth. He growled at the warm wetness and started slowly fucking her mouth; Anissa, feeling surer of herself, wrapped her right hand around the shaft pumping in unison with his strokes. He started to fuck faster when she did this pulling her head forward to deepen his strokes making her gag a little. All that could be heard was the running water mixed with Riddick's grunts and skin slapping skin as his ball sack slapped Anissa's chin over and over again. Anissa's left hand cupped his sack and began caressing them causing his strokes to become more rapid and his balls tightened signaling his near release.

"I wan you to swallow," he voice was strained as he ran his hands through Anissa's hair. He pumped hard four more times before Anissa felt his warm seed fill her mouth and swallowed licking the rest of the cum off his still erect cock…

Anissa bolted upright, her covers and her hair disheveled looking around the room dazed and confused. _'It was a dream? But it felt to real'_ her pussy was wet and throbbing _'I'm too damn old for wet dreams. I can't even stand the fucker!'_ she thought as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Riddick help me!" she heard a desperate voice scream from outside of her room. She jumped from the bed and opened the door in time to see a huge mass run into Brianna's room. She followed in the dark seeing Riddick trying unsuccessfully to calm a crying Jack.

"Cut it out kid, it was only a dream" he said awkwardly patting her on her shoulder obviously not very schooled on how to console a young girl "You should be glad you made it off that planet without the fuckers eating you!" Jack just cried harder thinking of Shazza and Fry's unfortunate fate.

"Why don't you let me handle this" Anissa said kneeling down next to Jack who was cowering in a fetal position on the edge of the bed. As soon as his silver eyes focused in Anissa, felt her stomach churn and her cheeks began to burn.

"Shit, have it your way" Riddick exited without a glance back; it took only a second before the two females heard his door close.

Anissa wrapped her arms around Jack softly whispering words of comfort in her ear. After close to fifteen minutes jack's sobbing decreased to soft whimpering and she was able to speak.

"It was so horrible!" came her muffled and throaty voice.

"What happened?" Anissa asked with the same unreadable expression that she always wore when facing something difficult. Jack hesitated not sure of how much she should tell Anissa, considering Riddick's identity had not been revealed to her. "We were in a crash. Something happened to the transport vessel we were on, I'm not quite sure what, originally there was like 40 passengers, but there was only 10 after the crash. The planet we landed on was deserted… at least it seemed that way" Anissa stared at the puffy and red faced girl as rambled on "Then we discovered that there were these fucked up flesh eating monsters that hunted by night" her voice broke and she sniffled again. Anissa didn't want to rush her into telling her the rest but her legs were cramping in the position that they were currently in.

"Then there was an eclipse of the suns" Anissa gasped "Anissa, they picked us off one by one until only the three of use made it of that damn planet." Jack sobbed some more as Anissa just held her not sure of what to tell the distraught girl after being through something so horrendous. She kind of felt guilty for the way she had acted so indifferent towards her father and down right rude to the big guy that had accompanied them. This made her remember something…

"Riddick?" Jack snapped her head up to stare at Anissa " You screamed out that name in your sleep" Anissa said after seeing the blank and shocked look on the girls face "The man that was in here earlier… is that his name?" _'Damn it! Shit! Fuck!'_ ran through Jack's head as she tried to think of something that would cover up her slip up.

"No that isn't his name… Riddick was, uh, my father's name…That earlier was, uh, Ramon" Anissa didn't know if the girl was still shook up or telling her a very bad lie, but what she did know is that she would file this 'Riddick' name for later inquiry.

Looking at the clock that read twelve, she decided that it was time for her to wake up and cook something anyway. "Hey, why don't you go find something else to wear, clean up, and come downstairs to help me prepare some lunch?" Anissa smiled widely at Jack.

"I can live with that"

Anissa showered and dressed still wondering why Jack had seemed so suspicious when telling her about Ramon _'Why does he look so familiar?'_ She asked herself again.

Anissa was on her way down the hall when she noticed light shinning from under the door 'Ramon' had entered. She decided to be nice and tell him that she was getting ready to prepare something to eat.

"Ramon?" Anissa said knocking on the door. Soon after Riddick answered the door with a confused look on his face _'Ramon?'_ he just arched his eyebrow upon seeing her.

"What?"

"I just thought that I would tell you that lunch will be ready in a little bit if you wanted something…" Anissa had lost her train of thought when she saw his shirtless chest. She felt butterflies deep in her stomach.

"What did you call me?" Riddick said smirking at the reaction he had on her.

"Oh, did I say you name wrong? It is Ramon right?" Know she had a feeling that Jack was in fact lying to her.

"No you said it right" _'what the hell did that kid tell her?'_ "I'll be down when I'm ready" He closed the door with out another word.

"The hell!" Anissa exclaimed not really sure what the just happened. _' These people are fuckin' around I need to get to the bottom of all of this… and it is going to start with me researching this the name Riddick'_

Anissa made her way down the steps and into the kitchen and started pulling cold cuts out of the fridge to start making lunch.

Meanwhile, upstairs Riddick banged on Jacks door and rushed in when she finally opened the door.

"What the fuck!" Riddick took in the puffy eyes that still marred her face.

"What the hell did you tell that lady?" his face not reflecting the sound of warning in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"The trick is calling me Ramon!"

"I maid a mistake…" Jack hesitated a little scared at Riddick's reaction "I yelled your real name, but don't worry I told her that Riddick was my father and that your name was Ramon, so you don't have to worry everything is fine," Jack smiled weakly trying to convince Riddick that everything was just peachy.

"Fuck kid! This could be very bad," Riddick said roughly feeling only a little (very little) guilt when he saw Jack's face drop and the scared expression "Ramon? You couldn't think of anything better than Ramon? I don't look like no damn Ramon!" Jack grinned brightly.

"I couldn't think of anything else"

"Come on lets wake the Holy Man and get something to eat" He said softly pushing Jack out of the door.

Lunch went fairly smoothly with Imam and Jack volunteering to clean the kitchen after. During the lunch everyone was pretty silent just like earlier, but this time Imam noticed a suspicious and paranoid tension. Anissa's eyes kept looking at the trio with unreadable expressions on her face as if she was trying to figure a puzzle out. Before leaving the kitchen, Anissa reminded Imam of the meeting he and her needed to have.

"Don't forget the talk that you and I need to have about what forced you guys on my doorstep," _'I want to see if their stories match'_

"Of course not" Imam said

Anissa walk towards her office that was on the bottom floor of the house. She entered the well-lit room that was covered wall to wall with books that had belonged to her late husband, Samuel. She had met him when Brianna was five and he supported her through school and had been her rock when she had decided to open her bakery. It had been two years since she learned of his murder and still she could find it in her to fond a storage place for his things elsewhere. She stepped over Cojack's snoring form and sat behind the mahogany desk. His mahogany desk. She logged onto the computer with the intention of finding out all she could about this mysterious Riddick.

AN: Hey! Sorry for taking so long in updating classes just started and it has been pretty hectic with moving back in the dorms, new classes, and buying my books (can you believe that they cost me 450 dollars?). Anyway, please read and review. I will update as soon as possible and believe it is going to get juicy please review. I hope you like my sad attempt at smut I have never written a sex scene before.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: For the Love of Sanity 

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry that I took so long in updating my computer was down.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts of characters from PB

**Part 4**

"You bastard," came a whisper from the door way of the living room.

The trio, who had been closely watching the news for any mention of the Hunter- Gartzner, was pretty shocked to see a very disheveled Anissa. She looked distressed and her hair was sticking up in different directions as if she had been running her hands through it. Seeing her like this worried Imam greatly.

"Anissa?" he asked but he didn't know if she heard him because she never tore her eyes away from Riddick. Imam got closer to her and saw something silver gleam in her right hand "Anissa!" he said more urgently as he came to the understanding that she was tightly gripping a knife in her hand. "Child, what is wrong?" he slowly inched closer trying not to startle her.

"He killed him," she said in a deathly calm whisper as she pointed the knife at a seemingly very composed Riddick.

"What do you speak of?" Imam was confused and looked back and forth from Riddick to Anissa. "Mr. Riddick, what does she speak of?"

"How the fuck would I know?" Riddick's jaw clenched and unclenched as he glared at Anissa "You should tell you little girl that making accusations like that could find her skinned alive" He growled as he stood ready to take anything that she had to offer.

"I know what I'm fucking saying!" She screamed for the first time letting the pain and distress show in her voice "You killed him! You strangled him, threw his body in a dumpster, and took his vessel ship!"

"Who the fuck are you talkin' about!" Riddick roared truly getting aggravated.

"My husband, Lieutenant pilot Samuel Fergusson! You killed him!" Her voice broke as she screamed this.

A half hour earlier

It only took a couple of minutes before Anissa discovered that "Riddick" was not Jack's long lost father, but Richard B. Riddick the galaxies most wanted mass murderer, highjacker, and escaped convict, who was currently living in her home. She felt an array of emotions as she read article after article and viewed picture after picture of his handy work. The first thing she felt was guilt and many thoughts rand through her mind _'How could I have lusted after that monster?'_ was the most persistent as she looked through his file on The Companies Database. Soon after, the fear settled in as she thought of her daughter coming home from her sleep over in a couple of hours _'How could I have been so stupid to let my father storm back into my life with strangers with out first asking questions and now I might have sealed my daughter's fate'_ hot tears ran down her cheeks as she ran and quickly closed and locked the door moving the side table in front of it. Her hands trembled as she ran them through her hair, her eyes racking the room until they settled a dusty filling box on the top shelf of the book case.

She had a feeling that she was over looking something important and that something was in that dusty old box. She dragged the side table away from the door and settled it in front of the mahogany book shelf. She climbed on top of the desk and stood on her tip toes reaching for the box trying to edge it off the top. Her forehead started to glisten with perspiration as she struggled until she finally got it off, and lowered her self to sit Indian style on the desk with the box in front of her. The box contained awards that Samuel had obtained throughout his career, some papers that he held onto that wouldn't have been valuable to anyone else, but to him were very important. There were also a couple of small souvenirs from their honeymoon on Para Isle and their marriage license. At the bottom of the box was what Anissa was looking for. She pulled out the articles that had reported Samuel's murder; there were only two published by The Company the first telling about the tragedy and the second revealing his murderer… and that was what she was looking for:

"_Lieutenant Pilot Samuel Fergusson was brutally murdered on Ursa Luna-- dubbed by common criminals as "Slam City"—after he delivered the routine supplies to the prison. He was attacked by the infamous mass murderer and socio path Richard B. Riddick. Riddick is a highly dangerous convict whose record exceeds all others on The Companies most wanted list. If anyone should come into contact with him they should remain cautious and remain at a far distance. The Company advises individuals to contact law enforcement as soon as possible if you sight this escap-"_

Tears streaked Anissa's face as she lowered the article back into the box and closed the lid. She was shocked. She couldn't stop her hands from trembling as she replaced the papers in the box and put the lid over the top. She felt nauseous and ran towards the waste bin emptying the contents of her stomach. She came up wiping her mouth and felt the anger envelope her. Her logical side told her that Riddick would kill her before she even got to inflict any pain on him and that she should just hide in the office and call the law enforcement, but the anger drove her into believing that she needed to let him know that she wouldn't let him get away with it. So she grabbed the antique military switchblade that Samuel had kept in the right lower drawer of his desk and made her way to were Riddick was. Leading her into her current situation….

'What the fuck are you talking about?" Riddick cocked his head to the side watching the rusted knife in her hand closely _'Amateur'_ he laughed _' did she really think that she would be able to fight me, she's lost her fuckin' mind…Sorry Holy Man I guess I'm gonna have to slit you daughter's throat'_

Anissa couldn't believe that he had the audacity to laugh at her. Blinded by anger she screamed savagely and lunged at him, but he was too quick snatching her arm spinning her around and pinning her to his chest with the knife held firmly against her throat.

Jack and Imam screamed in unison as the event played out not exactly sure what to do. "Stop it, you're fucking hurting her!" Jack screamed not crazy enough to get any closer.

"Well that's the fucking point kid" Riddick growled blowing hair away from Anissa neck as he spoke giving him a better view at the pulsating skin. He dipped the sharp edge of the blade closer to her skin to draw a little blood. The hissing sound and her escalated breathing excited Riddick and urged him to lick the side of her neck. She bucked hard trying to get him off of her, but only succeeded in a longer shallow lit across her neck. She screamed at this.

"Stop this foolishness now!" Imam's voice cracked with nervousness "Let us talk this out instead."

"Hey, don't start fuckin' hollerin' at me! Your crazy bitch of a daughter is the one that came attackin' me. I warned her of the consequences." He said this while tightening his hold on her.

"Please, Mr. Riddick" Imam was desperate "She has been nothing but kind to us, to you since now, please."

Riddick smirked at Imam and after a few tense seconds pocketed the knife, pushed Anissa to the floor, and lounged back on the couch. Anissa held her bloody neck as hot tears of shame and embarrassment flowed freely.

"You're a monster!" she screamed "You deserve to be locked up in a cage some where like the animal you are you stupid shit!" This got to Riddick because the cool, calm, and collected façade that he put up was crumbling and the vein on his forehead was pulsating.

"I didn't kill your God damn husband! Some other lucky fuck got that privilege!"

"You're a liar! I don't believe the words of an asshole!"

"I don't give a fuck what you do or don't believe! I'm givin' you the facts. Stranglin' isn't my fucking style you look like a smart bitch you should have seen the pattern during your research. I go for the sweet spot top of the lumbar. I've killed plenty in my life time one more wouldn't care to me, but I got to tell you I didn't kill your man! I was still locked up when the poor fucker was killed, heard about it on the inside; heard that the company had him assassinated, somethin' about him over hearing the wrong conversation. "

"How would you know about this?" Anissa didn't want to believe anything coming out of his mouth.

"You keep a close eye and an open ear about what the guards are chattin' about when you're on death row." There was a long silence as Anissa digested everything that he had told her. Her intuition told her that he was telling the truth, but her logical side said that he was still a murderer and leopards don't change their spots.

"Anissa, I don't believe that he killed your husband we should burry the issue"

"Burry the issue? That would be something that I would expect from you" Imam was shocked by the venom behind her words "I am not gonna burry anything have you forgotten that he is a MURDERER?" She stressed the last word pointing to Riddick. "You have always been so selfish… I guess no matter how much God that you have found the same old Raymond McBride is in there, still hustlin', still thinking about how you gonna get by, fuck everybody else! Did you think once before bringing him into my house and exposing him to my life how much danger that would put me and my child through?" Imam had nothing to say to that "Of course not"

She stared long and hard at Imam before saying: "I want you and him out of my house."

Jack protested "I'm not staying here without Riddick or Imam!" but her protest went unacknowledged.

"Anissa wait" Imam said as she began to make her way out of the room ignoring him "Will you just listen!" three heads snapped towards his direction. They could feel the anger and desperation as he said his next words.

"A man can change, Anissa! My God speaks of the power of redemption! That a man can change the wrong that he has done against God and those around him in the past with the promise of a better future. Man is but weak and he make mistakes, but should he forever be stuck under the devils thumb for the rest of his life? What is in the past is in the past and Man is too weak to change that, and all that I can promise is that Riddick has changed to a degree… and I have changed. If I am wrong the punishment that you give me can not be worse than that one that awaits me in the next life." Anissa, Imam, and Jack – though she tried to hide it—were in tears by the end of his small speech. Anissa knew that her father was referring to himself more than he was to Riddick and she believed that he had changed because the man she knew would have been too cowardly to lay out his emotions like that. She reached out and hugged him tightly.

Riddick couldn't believe it. He got caught in the middle of a fucking tear-fest _'Ain't this some bullshit'_ he sighed and wiped his face trying to clear away the frustration, but he had to admit he wasn't completely unfazed by the events that took place _'How could the Holy Man have so much fuckin' faith in me to believe that I have changed? Have I? Well I guess that I have a little 'cause I sure as hell wouldn't have saved anyone's ass before and I sure as hell wouldn't feel like I owe them something either. But is it that big of a deal? I am still a murderer; fuck this shit is annoying… I can't take this analyzing feelings shit'_

He watched as Imam and Anissa separated and composed themselves. Anissa looked deep into her father's eyes and could tell that the long needed healing process was starting for the two of them. She turned her head and looked at Riddick who seemed to be caught up in his thoughts. _'I can't have listened to what my father had said about redemption and tell him to get out…damn it what am I doing? I doubt that he has turned away from his murderous ways, but he did save my father and the girl… and he hasn't killed me (though he left this cut on my neck). Shit I can't believe what I am about to do…'_

"Like I had promised before you can all stay as long as you need to" Jack squealed at this and Imam smiled quietly while Riddick remained his stoic self "But I will be keeping my eyes on you" she said staring at Riddick's goggled eyes.

"Like wise" Riddick's remained stoic.

The four of them stood around in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Jack broke the silence. "Uh… is there a first aid kit around here some where…" Jack was motioning to her neck causing Anissa to remembering her bleeding neck.

"It is in the kitchen, cabinet nearest the pantry" Anissa replied and Jack left quickly to retrieve it. She looked around at the slightly disheveled room and remembered how she had left the office. "I would appreciate it if I had some help cleaning this place up before Brianna came home."

"Of course we will help" Imam replied.

Everything was back in order by the time Anissa heard the door bell ring. She fixed the turtle neck that she had put on to cover up her cut, and opened the door to reveal a very happy Brianna and Alexis, Mary's mother.

"Mom!" she hugged her "I had so much fun; you know they have a pool right, and then we went to the mall and had ice cream, and we saw a movie but It was real scary…" Brianna just went on and on with excitement.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun" she said cutting her daughter off "Thank you for having her over Alexis" Anissa said more grateful than anyone could ever know.

"Anytime, Mary had a lot of fun also. Christopher and I took them to see some horror movie "Tales of the Night" I hope you don't mind"

"No that's ok, as long as she enjoyed herself… I'll see you later you have a nice day," Anissa closed the door before Alexis could inquire about the turtle neck on a hot summer day. Anissa grabbed Brianna's sleeping bag and led her into the sitting room where Imam, Jack, and Riddick sitting patiently.

"Hi" Brianna was always an outgoing girl who never understood the concept of stranger danger no matter how hard her mother tried. That's why her mother had always kept a close eye on her; last night being the first sleepover she'd ever been on. She was just too friendly for her own good.

"Everyone this is Brianna" Brianna was a spitting image of her mother, but had a few traits that must have come from her father like her lighter complexion and dark brown eyes, and a smile that could light up a room. She was tall for a thirteen year old slightly taller than her mothers 5'6 frame. "This is Jack" Brianna beamed glad to see someone else about her age "And this is Richard"

"Riddick" He corrected abruptly looking at Anissa. Brianna giggled at the funny looking goggles that he wore "Why do you wear those funny looking goggles?" Brianna giggled again, and received a hard pinch from her mother in return. "Sorry" she said to Riddick looking down.

"And this is Imam… your…uh, your grandfather."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: For the Love of Sanity 

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry that I took so long in updating my computer was down.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts of characters from PB

**Part 5**

Anissa suddenly awoke from her sleep slightly disoriented and not sure of what woke her. She laid still under the covers waiting for sleep to claim her again, but it wasn't forth coming. Her mind began to wonder about the events of the pass month.

She had never guessed that her surprise guests would still be in her house a month after that eventful night. Oddly it didn't take her long to begin to grow accustomed with them living in her house. Her reuniting with he father was going pretty well, though, at first it was awkward. She was enjoying the new man that he had become and often found themselves spending nights sitting on the back patio just talking. What hadn't surprised Anissa was how quickly Brianna took to her grandfather as if he had been in her life since the beginning; Anissa never understood where she got this easily forgiving nature but she loved her for it. What did surprised and everyone else in the house was how easily Jack took to Brianna; Anissa knew most runaways were the loner type and didn't trust anyone, but Jack was different. She seemed to be subconsciously looking for somewhere to fit in, so when Brianna self proclaimed that she was Jack's best friend there was no objection on Jack's part. Anissa giggled as she thought of how the two young girls have been running around the house together. They've been inseparable for the past four weeks; were ever Brianna was Jack was right there and vise versa. At first, Anissa was worried that Brianna would be her overbearing and bossy self scaring Jack away, but Jack new how to deal with her daughter so she never complained when Brianna fussed over her. In fact, Anissa would bet anything that Jack rather enjoys the attention. Though, everything seemed to be going great in the McBride household there was still static between Anissa and Riddick. It seemed everyday there was an argument between the two of them. The most recent happened earlier that night:

It was around five when Anissa closed her bakery like she normally did every Friday night. She had returned home at the same time as Riddick, who was returning from working the day shift at his mining job in Ceria. After the news of Richard B. Riddick's death had been reported on all news channels over the galaxy, about the second week after their arrival, Riddick thought he could try giving "normal" life a try. He went these days as Ramon Lee Wright, a quite man that kept to himself and worked as a bouncer downtown on the weekends. Anyway, the dispute started over a pile of dirty clothes that Riddick had left in the middle of the laundry room. Now this seems like a petty argument that should not have escalated into a full blown fight, but Anissa was more than fed up with Riddick, so she found and used anything that she could to piss him off. She never seemed to lack "pissing- off fuel" because one thing that Riddick never did was help with the chores around the house. When the trio decided to stay in the house with Anissa and Brianna, they held an official meeting that laid down certain rules that everyone had to abide by, and the two major rules was that everyone had to contribute both financially and physically to the household (though the financially part was solely towards the adults). Riddick had abide to the first rule by getting two well paying jobs and giving selfishly to pay the bills and towards going food shopping, but on the other hand when it came to doing any of the chores he was incompetent. He did nothing. He didn't wash his dishes, clean his bedroom, do his laundry, clean the bathroom, sweep, or take the trash out, nothing! And this fact was driving Anissa up the wall. So when she saw the pile of smelly clothing in the floor she snapped.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are!" Anissa fumed at Riddick who was lounged like usually on the sofa. He gave her a deadpanned expression and after a few seconds ignored her and continued watching the television. "Damn it! You are going to fucking listen to me! She growled in annoyance, yanking the control out of his hand and turning the television off.

"Give it back, now" Riddick said calmly though the underlying message wasn't so calm. When Anissa ignored him and stuck the control in her back pocket he became upset, "What the fuck is your problem? I was just sitting here minding my own fucking business and you come over here fuckin' with me!"

"I wouldn't come over here fuckin' with you if you would stop acting like a spoiled child!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he was getting aggravated with her calling him all these names, especially after a rough day at work.

"I'm talking about that pile of shit that you left in the middle if the damn laundry room."

"Shit?" he grinned "are you sure you don't need to talk to that stupid dog of yours I promise you I take shits in the toilet" Riddick's grin widened when he saw he was getting under Anissa's skin.

"I know stupid is second nature to you" Riddick wasn't grinning anymore as he stood slowly "But please use your brain and listen to me: I am tired of cleaning after a grown man!"

"What do you know about grown men? Its not like any of them are interested in used goods anyway, you should probably start batting for the other team if you know what I mean." Riddick had wounded her deeply.

"Fuck you!" she screamed

"Fuck you!" he retorted

"No, Fuck you!" she yelled again.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Cunt!"

"Cocksucker!" their voices reached and deafening crescendo, but no one came running as they continued to yell at each other. The other inhabitants of the house had grown accustomed to the daily fight between the two, so they usually just closed the doors of their rooms and ignored the maniacs outside.

"Give me the damn remote!" Riddick yelled menacingly. He was tired of the yelling and he just wanted her to get out of his face and leave him alone.

"No! Not until you clean up your crap!" They both paused for about a second staring each other down trying to intimidate the other into submission. Any normal human being would have pissed themselves seeing the pulsing vein on Riddick's forehead, but not Anissa she was either very bold or very dumb. After what seemed like forever Riddick pounced. He knocked her to the floor and wrestled with her trying to get his hand around to her back pocket to grab the remote, but her small frame gave her an advantage. Anissa quickly grabbed the remote curled up in a ball and removed the batteries out of the back. Riddick shook her until she finally surrendered the remote control.

"Hah!" he exclaimed triumphantly "I knew you were weak little girl!" He grinned down at her as he pressed the power button on the control. It didn't work. He pressed it again, yet it still didn't work. He turned the control over seeing the back along with the batteries had been pulled out. He looked over at Anissa who was crawling away and pounced again.

"Stop fuckin' around and give 'em to me!"

"Never!!!!"

Imam had enough of the yelling between the two of them because they were starting to disrupt his daily reading. He entered the sitting room to find the two of them rolling in the floor amidst an array of overturned furniture. He couldn't believe that they were really behaving the way they were.

"Stop! Right! Now!" He uncharacteristically yelled. This got the attention of the two adults immediately; they stood pushing apart standing next to each other with their arms folded in front of them.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Imam scolded them "You both have been acting very foolishly. What had gotten into the two of you?"

Anissa rushed to tell her side of the story, "He left is dirty clothing all over the floor of the laundry room and when I questioned him about it he rudely ignored me and continued watching the television. When I took the control and flipped it off so we could talk he jumped me." Anissa said sweetly to her father as if she was blameless in this whole affair. Riddick gave her a murderous look.

"Anissa, I don't know who you are trying to fool?" Imam pierced Anissa with a look that caused her to lower her head, "You two need to set an example, it is sad when the children are getting along better than the two of you. Anissa I want the bickering to end now. You go out of your way to find something to harass Mr. Riddick about and that is childish" A chuckle rumbled from Riddick's chest. "What is also childish is that everyone else is forced to clean after you, Mr. Riddick, it isn't fair and we shouldn't have to. I know that you don't act well to being told what to, so I am not telling you what to do. I am asking that you meet me half way and just clean up after yourself." Riddick just nodded his head curtly. He didn't know why, but he felt a tinge of guilt at Imam's disappointment.

"I'm sorry" Anissa said sincerely feeling ashamed, and Riddick grumbled something that sounded akin to "my bad Holy man." Imam just nodded in response and walked away.

Anissa felt her face burned as she pondered on how true her father's words had been. She had been going out of her way to make Riddick's life a living hell, and she didn't want to admit it to herself because then she would have to acknowledge what her logical mind has been trying to ignore: her deep attraction to the mass murderer Richard B. Riddick. She knew that her wanting him was wrong on so many different levels but she just couldn't help it, and with out realizing it she has been acting on her feelings for him. At that moment Anissa came to the understanding that the aggravation he was causing her had nothing to do with his unbearable behavior, but it had to do with her regressing to elementary tactics of picking on a boy to show that she liked him. _'How ridiculous!'_ she thought thinking back to the times after one of their infamous fights how she didn't usually fume over what had happened but basked in the attention that he had been showing her.

Anissa grinned while turning on her side to try to doze off to sleep again. Then she heard it. The same muffled noise that had woken her up the first time; it sounded like a muffled screaming noise.

"_Uhhh!"_ she heard it again and jumped out of the bed fearing that there was something wrong with the girls. Different scenarios ran through her head as she tried to find a weapon that she could use against the culprit. She finally made it outside the door into the hallway with an aroma candle, and that was when she heard the sound again, but the weird thing was that it wasn't coming from Brianna and Jack's room. It was coming from Riddick's room.

Annoyed, Anissa rolled her eyes and opened the door without thinking about the possible reasons those noises were coming from his room. "Riddick, what are those—" the word fell from her mind as she stared dumbly at the sight in front of her. There was Riddick fucking some red head from behind while she ate some other girl's pussy. Anissa stood shocked for about thirty seconds before she was able to compose herself and say something.

"What are you doing?" this was the first think that she yelled not that there was some mystery in what he was doing.

"I'm fuckin'! What does it look like I'm doin'?" he didn't even stop in fact speeding up his pace with every stroke, "So… you want to get the fuck out? Or you wanna join?" he grinned as he reached around the girl and teased her clit I caused a shiver to go up her spin moaning into the other girls cunt.

Shocked, Anissa quickly shut the door and ran to her room, not breathing until she was hidden behind her door. She couldn't believe that bastard! How could he bring those sluts into her house especially while the girls where across the hall? Anissa threw her pillow against the wall and roughly sat on the bed. She was upset… and embarrassed… and annoyed… and dare she think, Jealous?

'_Hell naw I ain't jealous! He ain't shit anyways, just as much of a ho as those girls. Why would a successful woman like me want some stupid Neanderthal convict anyway? I am too much of a lady.'_ As she thought this, she knew that she was lying to herself and in fact the strongest emotion she felt at the moment was jealousy. She hid under the cover and cried, thinking how pathetic and lonely she felt.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: For the Love of Sanity 

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN:**Sorry that it is a little short, but I wanted to get something to you all quick. I promise next one will be better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts of characters from PB

**Part 6**

Anissa woke at around 8 am Saturday morning and took a long cold shower to clear her head of the earlier morning cobwebs. She dressed in her traditional Saturday morning attire of a baggy tee and cut off cotton sweats. She began gathering her laundry in a basket and turned the lights off as she walked exited the room and started down the hall. She quickly passed Riddick's room without looking at the door fearing that her mind will return to the events of the following night. She stopped in front of Bri and Jack's room and knocked, but when she was met with no answer she entered the room and found them fast asleep on the floor with a half eaten bowl of popcorn between then and magazines with beautiful models strewn around the room.

Anissa laughed to herself before she dropped the basket on the floor, grabbed a pillow, and started hitting both of the girls with it. The girls, after finally getting over their giggle fit, grabbed a couple of pillows and started defending themselves. After about fifteen minutes they finally settled down

"Are the two of you gonna help me with breakfast?" Anissa was breathing heavily once again realizing that she wasn't as young as she once was.

"Yes" the girls said in unison as they began picking up the spilled popcorn off of the floor.

"Good" Anissa replied "Wash up and collect you clothes for the laundry and come down to help me… bye ladies" Anissa said sweetly as she winked at them and closed the door behind her. She started down the stairs with the basket while attempting to fix her hair with her free hand. She walked passed her father's room and could still hear him mumbling through the door, which must mean that he had not finished his morning prayers.

Anissa finally made it to the kitchen after dropping the basket in the laundry room. She began pulling out the things she needed from the cooling compartment and several cupboards around the kitchen. The sent of cooking food was already prominent through out the room when the girls finally came down and began preparing the table. They quickly turned the music on and started dancing around the kitchen table as they set it.

Imam walked into the kitchen just as the girls were finishing setting up the table "It smells Heavenly in here Anissa" Imam said rubbing his stomach.

"Thanks, I'm almost finished" Anissa began pulling out serving dishes to lay the pancakes on "There's some coffee brewing if you want some?"

"I think I'll have a cup, thank you" he opened one of the top shelf cupboards and grabbed one of the brown mugs and poured himself some black coffee, "Did everyone sleep well?" he asked while sitting down at the table with his coffee.

"Yeah" the girls said in unison, and waited for Anissa to answer, but she was in a trance with the image of Riddick and the two girls stuck in his mind.

"Anissa?" Imam had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh" she shook her head trying to get the image out of her mind "Yeah… my night was fine… you know…Sleeping is fun…" Imam, Bri, and Jack just looked at her strangely before settling at the table.

"Hey is anyone gonna wake Riddick?" Jack asked as Anissa was putting all the food on the table, "I'll do it!" she said eagerly when no one said anything.

"No!" Anissa said quickly, not wanting Jack to stumble upon what she had last night if those girls hadn't already left "I will wake him... I don't want the food getting cold while you all wait, so start eating without us" Anissa quickly left the kitchen before anyone could question her. She made it up the stairs and down the hall in record time; she stopped in front of Riddick's door before hesitantly knocking. When she didn't get an answer she slowly opened the door and peaked in, but was only met with rumpled sheets. She entered the room and walked to the other side were there was a door that led into the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar so she pushed it open slowly, and there he was body wet and glistening with only a towel hanging low on his hips. He was shaving his face with a curve hand held blade; the shower was on behind him and the silhouette of two girls could be seen behind the glass of the shower washing each other.

"One of these days you gonna get hurt if you keep opening doors like that" Riddick said nonchalantly bending towards the mirror shaving above his lip.

"Breakfast is ready" Anissa said tight lipped folding her arms "Are your…(cough) friends going to be joining us?" she said only to provoke him not actually expecting him to invite them. But he took the bait.

"Hey! You want some breakfast?" He yelled towards the shower and was met with a perky "Sure, we'd love that" Anissa rolled her eyes and told him to hurry up before slamming the door shut.

It was fifteen minutes later before Riddick and the two bimbos made an appearance at breakfast and everyone was starving waiting for them. Upon hearing about their surprise guest Imam insisted that they be good host and delay eating until they came down.

"It is about time" Anissa said as she rolled her eyes and began filling her plate. Riddick just gave her a deadpan expression from behind his black goggles and sat down at the head of the table across from her. The two girls shared a seat next to Imam and started filling their plates.

"Sorry that we didn't have enough seats to accommodate you ladies" Imam said apologetically.

"Hi" Bri said energetically to the girls sitting across her. Anissa and Jack just glared at them. "What's your names?"

"I am Hillary" said the red head "and this is Chesica" the other girl had brunette hair that went passed her shoulders. Both the girls had the look and the physic of models, and this fact pissed off Anissa immensely.

"So what do you do?" Bri was always very nosey and nothing her mother said could curb her curiosity.

"Well, Chesica and I are models for House of Style" Hillary said in her throaty annoying voice flipping her long hair.

"That's cool… so how did you meet Riddick?"

"There was a huge party last night at The Windsor because the agency signed with this new hot designer and anyone who was anyone was at the party last night. Riddick was there as a bouncer covering VIP and one thing led to another…" she finished giggling and reached under the table towards Riddick.

"Not at this damn table!" Anissa said firmly not taking her eyes off of the pair of girls. Chesica rolled her eyes and said, "I guess you **weren't** at the party" she chuckled feeling proud of herself.

"Girls I think you are finished, so why don't you two go upstairs and clean up your room." The girls quickly grabbed their dishes deposited them in the sink and left the room. Once the girls were gone Anissa sat back in her seat and started at Hillary and Chesica.

"You both need to get the fuck up out of this house" Anissa said calmly.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Chesica gasped looking Riddick's way to see if he would come to their defense.

"Bitch! I didn't ask for questions I told you to get your shit and roll out!" Anissa slowly stood to make it crystal clear that she wasn't playing. Riddick just chuckled while pushing his empty plate away from him and leaned back in his chair. Upon seeing this, the girls gave an annoyed huff and grabbed their purses to leave.

"Anissa! This is unnecessary!" Imam said furiously, but one look from Anissa shut him up quickly. Anissa followed the two scantly clad girls out of the front door and slammed it as soon as they left (rudely startling Cojack who was fast asleep on the sofa in the living room). Anissa quickly turned on her heel and stormed back into the kitchen.

"Dad can you please leave the two of us alone?" Imam, knowing how upset his daughter was, left without another word. Anissa moved like lightning and pushed Riddick's propped up feet off of the tabletop.

"I am so fucking tired of you!" She got close to Riddick's face, which remained as stoic as ever and only infatuated her "I take you shit everyday but I have to draw the line when you expose that type of behavior to my daughter. You try that shit again and your shit will be thrown out of that top room window… Do! You! Understand!" She stressed the last three words and was unbelievably shocked when after a minute of staring each other down he lunged forward and kissed her. Riddick's lips were surprisingly soft against Anissa's even though there was a lot of force behind it. It was the right amount of tongue and the right amount of pressure and had Anissa feeling the fluttering of butterfly wings in her stomach. Right before Anissa began feeling light headed she forcefully pushed Riddick away and he laughed.

"If you were jealous you could've just said so" He chuckled again and left Anissa in the kitchen as she tried to catch her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: For the Love of Sanity 

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry that it is a little short

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts of characters from PB

**Part 7**

It had been weeks since the infamous kiss and Anissa was doing everything in her power to avoid Riddick at all cost. She finally admitted to herself that she was attracted to him, but she couldn't let him have the upper hand by playing with her emotions and hurting her. The best ultimatum that she could figure out – though it was not the most mature thing to do—was to hide from Riddick. She would stay at the bakery longer and get there earlier everyday and on the weekends she would run errands non-stop. It had gotten so bad that Bri and Jack began complaining about never seeing her, but it didn't change the fact that she needed to avoid Riddick till she could figure some things out.

It was Friday around 10:00 am when Anissa came home to make sure that the girls and Cojack had eaten. She entered the front door looking around and calling out Jack and Bri's names, but was met with no answer. She began to panic and search around the house when she found her father in the laundry room sorting through his robes.

"Dad where are the girls?" Anissa's voice was a little panicked.

"Calm down, child, the girls have been wanting to go shopping with Alexis and Mary, but they haven't had a chance to ask you so I told them they could go."

"Oh! Dad I am sorry. I know that I have hardly been here… I've just been so busy you know…" by the way Imam was looking at her she could tell that he didn't believe a word that she had said.

"Anissa, I have learned a lot through out the sixty-five years that I have been alive, and I have learned to recognize when someone—especially a women—is trying to avoid an uncomfortable situation."

"I am just…" Anissa tried to choose her words wisely to not bury herself "I am just trying to avoid confrontation... So can you feed Cojack for me so I can avoid another fight and go back to work… bye dad." Anissa didn't give Imam a chance to reply as she grabbed her purse and left.

"Girl! You need to get laid!" Anissa's friend Diana said loudly as she nibbled on a cookie that Anissa had just pulled out of the oven.

"What?"

"You heard me! You need to get your fine ass out of this damn bakery, put on something low-cut and tight, and find yourself a very willing man!" Anissa eyebrows touched as she glared at Diana, but before she knew it both of them were doubled over with laughter. Anissa grabbed a cookie and joined Diana on the counter. It was after closing and Diana came over to keep Anissa company like she usually did on a Friday afternoon. Anissa looked up to Diana in every way; she was a very successful partner at the law firm that she worked for, she was happily married to a man that really loved her, and had a beautiful house on the North side of Nash, AKA the rich side of Nash.

"What are you talking about? Where am I going to find this man from? You know I don't go out much" Anissa hopped off of the counter and began putting the cooled off cookies in a basket to take home.

"That's your problem! You work too hard and you don't go out! Besides this bakery and your kid you have no life! You need to fix that because your clock is ticking if you know what I mean." Diana said before shoving another cookie in her mouth.

"Well… thanks for making me feel better…" Anissa had a hurt look on her face as she took her apron off and tossed it on the counter ready to leave.

"Aw Hun, you know I only meant that because I love and care about you" Diana jumped off the counter and ran in front of Anissa to stop her. "All I am trying to say is that you deserve better Anissa, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Diana" the two women hugged and Anissa went back to fixing the cookies.

"How about I set you up with one of my friends from the law firm, Marcus?"

"Diana, I don't know-"

"Before you say no" Diana said cutting off the negative answer Anissa was going to give her "He is very handsome, sweet, and he is the epitome of a gentleman. He just moved here from Tsar so he could use some help in learning his way around…"

"Well… Maybe I'll think about it…"

"Great! I already told him your address and to pick you up at 7:30."

"Diana!"

"Anissa!" Diana quickly grabbed her brief case and ran out of the room screaming, "Have a nice time!" as she dodged a cookie.

Anissa entered the front door of the house around six and was in a rush to get ready for her date. She quickly put her things down on the table beside the door and rushed down the hallway, but stopped when she saw a figure lying on her couch. She backed her steps up and walked into the living room to find Riddick sprawled out on the couch in the dark.

"What are you doing?" Anissa asked confused

"Laying down genius" Riddick answered without moving to look at her

"I meant aren't you supposed to be at the club?" Anissa was already annoyed… and oddly felt the fluttering in her stomach.

"It's closed" he said curtly

"Closed? What do you mean?"

Riddick let out an exasperated sigh "Closed for remodeling" he said curtly trying to get Anissa to leave him alone.

"Where is everyone?"

"I'm not a fuckin' keeper stop asking me all these damn questions!" to say that Riddick was in a bad mood would be the epitome of understatements. His day had been so bad that it left his with a thirst for blood… one that he hadn't had since leaving that damn planet.

"Well excuse me, you don't have to be rude!" Anissa made to leave to get ready for her date but stopped and turned around "I am expecting someone so if you could kindly let them in if I am not ready I would appreciate it" she turned on her heels and marched up the stairs.

Riddick never felt bad for anything that he did. He was a man of very few regrets and remains infamous for the "fuck 'em" attitude if anyone didn't like how he dealt with a situation. Though all this was true he felt a pang of guilt in the way that he treated Anissa just now, but he wasn't gonna do anything dumb like apologize… please. Riddick looked down as Cojack trotted over to him and flopped down on the floor next to Riddick and sighed as he got the back of his ears scratched. Riddick understood and appreciated dogs because they never nagged, asked any questions, or expected too much. He laughed at Cojack and thought more about his day from hell, which involved him loosing his temper and almost killing a guy in the alley behind some bar. He knew that he had changed a lot because the old Riddick would've ghost the fucker without any remorse, but the new Riddick just couldn't screw up what he had going for him so that was—

_Ding Dong_

Riddick's thoughts were disturbed by the doorbell ringing. He groaned and debated with himself whether or not he wanted to get up and let this chick in (because he knew it had to be some baking chick 'cause its not like Anissa's attracting dick).

_Ding Dong_

"Fuck!" Riddick exclaimed getting up from the couch and shuffling to the door yanking it open to an unexpected surprise. It's a man.

"Hello" Marcus said politely, a little intimidated by the man wearing dark shades in the middle of the night.

"What can I do for you?" Riddick asked with a little more force than necessary.

"Um… I'm um… here for Anissa…" Marcus didn't know what he did to piss this man off, which made him even more nervous.

"Hello, … you're early" Anissa said shyly catching both man's attention. She looked stunning as she came down the steps in a body cupping little black dress and stiletto pumps. Her short bob was curled perfectly and her make- up was so soft it was barely there. Riddick felt the growl of jealousy as he saw the way that Marcus was staring at Anissa.

"You ain't even gonna check up on your kid?" Riddick said rudely causing Anissa to feel guilty.

"Marcus, just give me a second I have to make a phone call," Anissa said making a huge mistake by leaving the two men alone "Go ahead and take a seat in the living room. I'll only be a second." She left them making a beeline for the kitchen.

Riddick began sizing Marcus up as the two of them went to sit across form each other. _'look at this fool in this monkey suite'_ Riddick thought to himself _'he probably thinks he's gonna get laid'_ Riddick laughed out loud startling Marcus who was squirming under the scrutinizing gaze. _'he's about my height. Probably weight 200 soaking wet. Hands are soft so he ain't never done no hard labour…pussy'_ Riddick tilted his head to the side as he continued to stare at Marcus.

"You do know she's used goods, don't you?" Marcus jumped not expecting Riddick to say anything.

"Huh?"

"You heard me" Riddick leaned back on the sofa.

"If you are referring to the fact that she has a child, I am very aware of the matter. It doesn't bother me… I love kids." Marcus had a charming smile on his face that made Riddick want to sow his lips shut.

"So loose pussy doesn't bother you?" Riddick laughed as Marcus eyes expanded to the size of saucers "It didn't bother me the first time either… but the second and third time I kept slipping out of her… I had to bend her over and put it in her ass." Marcus mouth dropped open. "You should be able to test her out tonight, just buy her a couple of drinks."

A second later Anissa entered the room, "Ok, the girls are out with my father so everything is fine there. Marcus, I am ready if you are… are you ok?" she asked when she noticed that he was looking everywhere but at her or Riddick.

"Um… yeah, let's go… It was nice meeting you" He said curtly to Riddick before quickly leaving the living room.

"Bye Riddick… don't wait up" Anissa stuck her tongue out at him before turning on her heels. If she had look back she would have seen the pissed off look that marred his usually stoic face, which could have only resulted from jealousy.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: For the Love of Sanity 

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry it took so long! This summer was really hectic. I am getting ready to study abroad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts or characters from PB

**Part 8**

Imam and the girls entered the front door around 9:30 in the evening with smiles on their faces that could light up the whole house. They made it to the doorway that lead into the family room and upon seeing Riddick sulking in the dark by himself the girls bum rushed him to tell him about the excitement.

"There was a carnival at the park today!" Jack said enthusiastically. Her face was painted and she had different color beads strewn around her neck. Brianna had a purple mask pulled up on her forehead and her face had the same festive markings as Jack.

"There was a real tiger, just like the ones from ancient Earth!" Bri squealed.

"Ok, girls! It looks like Mr. Riddick is tired, so why don't you all go upstairs, shower and hit the bed." Imam's request was met with tired appeals that didn't hold very strong and the girls were soon tiredly walking up the stairs. Imam turned to Riddick, who hadn't moved at all, with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok Mr. Riddick?" Imam asked and was answered with a curt 'fine', but his many years of experience with people told him that Riddick was very far from being fine.

"Where is Anissa?"

"I don't know, am I her keeper?" Imam knew he had found the sore spot when Riddick answered him so roughly.

"Did she leave a note anywhere indicating her whereabouts?"

Riddick heaved a sigh and sat up, "She had a date with some needle dick son of a bitch and she will be home later" he laid back and put his feet back up on the coffee table like nothing just happened. Imam shocked at the anger and jealousy behind Riddick's words just nodded curtly and left the room leaving Riddick with his thoughts.

Riddick glanced at the clock in the living room that read 1:00 am and heaved another sigh downing the shot of vodka. Cojack's snores filled the room as Riddick got lost in his thoughts. He'd be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't upset that Anissa had went out with another man. He was furious and wasn't even trying to deny it. He didn't understand why he felt so possessive over Anissa… it wasn't like they've been intimate or anything. He just liked that she didn't have anyone in her life so she was always there taking care of the kids, cooking, bitching and moaning… kind of like a wife…

Riddick sat up quickly, disturbed at his own thoughts. He looked at the liquor glass in his hand and placed it on the table. Him? Married? Hell no. He couldn't even imagine that ever happening. Maybe that was the appeal to his and Anissa's situation; all the benefits of marriage without the commitment and he could screw anyone he wanted to. Yeah, that's what he wanted to keep, and it didn't matter if Anissa was lonely and miserable he vowed he would do anything in his power to make sure their situation remained the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: For the Love of Sanity 

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry it took so long! This summer was really hectic. I am getting ready to study abroad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts or characters from PB

**Part 9**

"You are a sad son of a bitch" came the whisper in the dark.

Riddick turned his head to the left to see a very pissed off Anissa. She looked as good as she did at the beginning of the night except this time her heels were hanging loosely in her right hand and her purse clutched under her left arm.

"How was the date?" Riddick said mocking her; he looked at the clock which read 1:30

"Oh Marcus was a perfect gentleman. So perfect that he felt I needed to know what my pussy ass house guess said about me, but he said he knew that it wasn't true. You are a true bitch Riddick. You did that on purpose hopping that Marcus wouldn't want to go out with me. Why? What is your psychotic reasoning this time? Huh?" she didn't receive any answer in return but a grin formed on his face as he stood.

"You know what forget it! Fuck you I'm tired and I don't want to hear it. I just wanted to tell you that I will be going on another date with Marcus very soon." She stepped back as he got closer and her back quickly met the wall. He pushed his form against her breathing heavily on her neck causing her pulse to quicken.

"What can he really do for you Anissa?" he growled in her ear causing her breath to hitch in her throat. "I don't think he can make you feel the way that I make you feel" he began to nibble at her jaw line.

"And how is it that you make me feel, Riddick?" Her resolve was weakening very quickly and she knew that she needed to get out of this situation.

"I make your heart race" he kissed her neck "I make you sweat" he kissed the canal between her collarbone "I make your knees shake" he wrapped his arms loosely around her "I make you wet" he pulled her tightly to his solid form… close enough that she could feel his long hard erection.

"Riddick let go of me" she said weakly…her mind was telling her to just let him have his dirty little way… she had waited long enough. He began to slide his hands up her dress…

"Take me upstairs"

Riddick growled picking her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He sucked on her neck as he walked up the steps and into her room. He laid her down on the bed and began pulling her dress higher until it was over her head. He tossed it onto the floor and took in the view of her breast; he leaned over her and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasped and arched her back giving him more of her. He began moving down her body kissing a trail to her the hem of her thong. Riddick grabbed the black fabric and tore it off of her causing Anissa to yelp in surprise and excitement. A rumble of a laugh came from Riddick as he licked her clit, which made her shiver. She had to cover her mouth to control the screams as he ate her pussy; she arched her back, moaned, and shook like a ritual dance to invite in the orgasm that hit her in waves. Riddick lapped up her juices before he stood.

He pulled of his wife beater and unbuckled and pulled down his pants revealing his rock hard cock, which Anissa quickly took into her mouth sucking hard and long. After a bit, the frustration was too much for Riddick and laid her on the bed going to her side.

"Get on top" he demanded. She got on and eased down unto his thick cock. She began to rock slowly to meet his long strokes. It had been a long time. Soon she was ridding him fast and hard gasping and moaning. He caressed her breast as she arched her back and he began rubbing her clit with his let hand pushing her over the edge. When she came back down from the high Riddick flipped her over on her stomach and began pounding into her from the back. All that could be heard throughout the room was skin slapping skin, moans, and grunts. He reached his hand over rubbing her clit causing her to have another orgasm as he poured his seed into her. Sweaty and sticky they both collapsed next to each other. Anissa was glowing in the aftermath of her orgasm and Riddick had never seen anything so beautiful. He pulled her close nibbling on her jaw line before whispering in her ear…

"He can't make you cum like that"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** For the Love of Sanity

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry it took so long! This summer was really hectic. I am getting ready to study abroad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts or characters from PB

**Part 10**

When Anissa woke in the morning it was to an empty bed. All the memories from the night before came rushing back to her and a huge grin broke out onto her face. It was really good to feel the caress of a man after so long. She stretched lazily like a cat on the ruffled sheets and wondered where Riddick went off to. She got off of the bed and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower as hot as she could. She stepped in reluctant about washing his scent off of her but she knew she needed to return to reality.

'_Where does this leave our relationship?'_ she wandered as she lathered and rinsed.

She knew it couldn't just be casual sex between them… people who are just fuck buddies don't hold one another through out the night like that. It had to be more…

She got out of the shower and dressed getting ready for the day ahead. Being Saturday the shop was closed and she had a little cleaning to do around the house then after that she thought they should all do something fun together…like bar-b-q. _'Yeah, that sounds good.'_

On her way down the stairs she slyly put her ear on Riddick's door to listen for anything but there was no sound coming from inside so she just continued down the hall to the girls' room. She peaked in but they had already gotten up and straighten their beds. She made it downstairs to the kitchen and Riddick and Imam were sitting in the dinette. Riddick eyed her with a smirk on is face.

"Good morning Dad, good morning Riddick" Anissa said as she took out some pots to cook some breakfast.

"More like good afternoon… this is the latest you have slept I think" Imam eyed her, taking in her extremely happy demeanor "So the date went well?"

"Oh it went ok" she said as she put the pots away and decided to make some sandwiches "But I don't think that he is the right guy for me, you know" she tried her best not to look up to meet Riddick's gaze. If she had, she would have been startled by the look of triumph that crossed his feature.

"Where are the girls?"

"In the sitting room watching television" Imam answered "They had a lovely time at the carnival yesterday… they refused to wash their faces so they still have the paint on if you want to see?"

"There too cute. I am going to make some sandwiches for lunch can you ask them what they want on them for me dad?" she asked hoping to get a little time alone with Riddick

"Sure Anissa" He left the room now suspiciously eyeing both of the occupants.

"Are you hungry Riddick?" she asked as she leaned across the counter giving him a good view of her cleavage.

"I could eat" Riddick said as he adjusted himself.

"Come and show me what you want on your sandwich" Riddick came around the counter and leaned in close against her.

"I want turkey and swiss" she giggled as his breath tickled her ear

"And?"

"Lettuce and tomato" he paused to take a deep breath of her sent "mayo and mustard" Anissa giggled again and pushed him back towards the table just in time because Imam and the girls entered. Anissa finished everyone's sandwich as Bri and Jack told her about the great time that they had at the fair.

Riddick ate quietly as he marveled at his genius. _'Got her right where I want her'_ Anissa put so much of her emotion in sex and now she was so smitten with Riddick that she wasn't thinking about any other man. That is exactly how he wanted it; her not distracted by any other dick but his. _'I am a controlling bastard'_ he laughed to himself as he thought that it was about time he got to be in control because everyone else had been controlling his life since he could remember.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** For the Love of Sanity

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry it took so long! This summer was really hectic. I am getting ready to study abroad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts or characters from PB

**Part 11**

It had been about a month since the night that Riddick and Anissa first had sex and they had been continuing the act ever since. Riddick was playing the part spectacularly making Anissa believe that she was the only woman in his life, but of course this fact wasn't true. Riddick had never been tied down to anyone and he didn't see that fact changing anytime soon. He liked pussy too much to be whipped by just one. But he would let Anissa think she was the only one… what she didn't know couldn't hurt her…

Anissa on the other hand was falling hard and fast. Everyone had seen the change in her since she started becoming intimate with Riddick; she was less stressed, easy going, and she acted like a schoolgirl with a crush. One day at the bakery Diana had confronted her about it.

"What has gotten into you?" Diana was sitting on the counter devouring all the cookies that Anissa had baked. It was their ritual since Anissa opened the bakery that Diana would come by after hours as Anissa would prepare everything for the next morning.

"What are you talking about?" Anissa knew, she just didn't want to talk about this now with Ms. Nosey.

"Who are you giving it up to?" Diana said waving the half-eaten chocolate chip cookie at her "Someone must be stroking the pussy for you to be floating on cloud nine like this"

"You are so dirty!" Anissa screamed as she threw a marshmallow at Diana, who caught it in her mouth throwing the pair into a fit of giggles.

"I know it isn't Marcus because he was sulking to me today about how you haven't called him since ya'll went out." Diana said mimicking Marcus' puppy dog look.

"Aw, I feel bad! He was a really nice guy and a gentleman… it's just… you know… there's someone else…" Anissa quickly went back to what she was doing before Diana could put two and two together. But it didn't take long for her friend to do so…

"It's that guy! The one that is living with you! Ramon is his name right? Oh, you little slut!" Diana laughed harder when she was assaulted by a brigade of marshmallows. Anissa was so embarrassed.

"Is he good?"

"Do you have to ask?" They went into another fit of giggles as Anissa opened a champagne bottle and grabbed two glasses.

"Lets make a toast!" Diana said as Anissa poured the champagne into the glasses. Diana raised hers to the air followed by Anissa "To great sex!!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** For the Love of Sanity

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry it took so long! This summer was really hectic. I am getting ready to study abroad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts or characters from PB

**Part 12**

The next month was extremely tiring and busy for Anissa, but she was happy. The bakery was doing better then it ever had. Business was booming and she even had to hire another pair of hands because the demand had become so great. Bri and Jack had started the seventh grade and they were enjoying themselves. Especially Jack, she was a gifted girl who picked thing up very quickly. The school thinks that she would be better in advanced classes. Work and home were running just as smoothly as Anissa's relationship with a certain club bouncer. Riddick was playing the part of a perfect lover so well that he had her wrapped around his finger.

A couple of weeks ago, when Imam and the girls had went to see a movie Riddick had a steamy bath waiting for her. He washed every inch of her body softly and mad love to her until the water became cold and their skin began to wrinkle. He carried her to the bed and continued his serenade to her body well into the morning hours. ..

Since that evening Anissa hasn't asked he to lift one finger around the house. She did his laundry, cleaned his room, and picked up after him. She was completely oblivious to the game the Riddick was running. She was a puppet who didn't realize that the man she was falling in love with was controlling the strings. But, of course, ignorance is bliss… that is until someone gets hurt.

Headboard pounded into the wall causing a dent to form in the plaster as Riddick pounded into the girl underneath him. He had met her at the club. Blonde, tight ass, big tits, and a short skirt. She didn't have the cover pay to get into the club, so he let her blow him in the bathroom to get in. It was good enough… good enough to make him come to her house and fuck her on her pink sheets. Pussy was alright… not as good as Anissa's but it was pussy all the same.

With Riddick, it was mostly the idea of being able to freely have as many women as his heart desired, and not so much the idea of fucking just to fuck. If he wanted to just fuck he was fine with just sticking with Anissa… she was always willing. But it was a control and power high for him… It was easy for him to control women through sex… He was doing it to Anissa and several other "regulars" he called them. Girls that he met from the club that were so stuck on the dick that they would sell pussy on the street if it would make him happy…

Riddick pulled out of her tight pussy and shot his seed all over her flat stomach, jerking to get the very last bit out. He pulled her hair with his left hand and with his right hand wiping the cum off her stomach and making her suck it off with her fingers. She greedily licked it off causing Riddick to pusher her head down to his hardening cock… _'Another one to add to the list'_

Immense fatigue was starting to slow Anissa down in everything that she did. She didn't understand why the sudden tiredness, she was busy but not busy enough to be affected in any way. Anissa left the bakery early leaving one of her most trusted employees I charge. The house was deserted when she entered through the front door and made it to the top of the stairs. She entered her room and quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a white wife beater and made her way back towards the door to go back downstairs, but before she could she was struck by a wave of nausea that propelled her towards the bathroom and left her retching the little food that she contained into the toilet.

She was perplexed by why she was feeling this way as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then it dawned on her… she couldn't remember the last time that she had her period…


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** For the Love of Sanity

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry it took so long! This summer was really hectic. I am getting ready to study abroad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts or characters from PB

**Part 13**

Anissa rung her hands as she waited for the results of the home pregnancy test. After she finished retching her lunch into the toilet and realized that she couldn't think of the last time that she had her menstrual cycle she went to the store and got a pregnancy test. This was not good, not good at all.

She was beginning to feel something akin to love for Riddick but she wasn't ready to start a family with him or anything. He wasn't really father material at all. A baby would not be good. She glanced at the clock checking how much longer she needed to wait. Not much longer.

She got up and walked around the room a couple of times and started pulling at her hair as she waited. She didn't know how Riddick was going to react towards the idea of a baby… it kind of scared her to even think about it. In reality she truly didn't even know him, so she had no idea what his reaction would be. The couple of months that he had been living here showed him to be more than acceptable to Anissa, but the truth of the matter is, he's a murderer. Undoubtedly trying to change, but still a murderer. Then reality hit Anissa, she ran into her bathroom and with shaky hands she picked up the pregnancy test and her breath immediately left her, _'I'm gonna have a murderer's baby!'_

Riddick was lying lazily on the bed with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He turned looking at the blond that he had started fucking… the one he let blow him at the club. He found out her name was Janice from going through her mail. She was a nursing assistant and lived thirty minutes from the club. He watched her as she slept quietly and his mind went to Anissa. He thought of her often. The strange part was that his thoughts of her didn't revolve around sex. He thought of the way she slept with her lips slightly part, soundless mumbling like she was conversing in her sleep.

'_What the fuck is going on with me'_ he thought as he roughly got off the bed waking Janice up in the process. He began pulling his pants on as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked him in her annoyingly sweet voice.

"Home" he answered curtly not facing her as he pulled the black shirt over his head.

"Why… I thought we could play more" she said giggling as she crawled over to his side of the bed. He just looked at her like she was stupid and continued pulling on his boots.

"I'll bring you some batteries, play by yourself" He walked out of the door. Janice crossed her arms and pouted; she had never been rejected like that ever, but she guessed that's what she like about Riddick… she knew she'd see him again.

"I'm pregnant" Anissa sobbed over the phone to her best friend. Diana was still at work when Anissa called. Her secretary, Emma, was a bit put off by the anguish in Anissa's voice, so much that Emma saw it fit to pull Diana out of a meeting.

"Hun, relax! You're going to give yourself a heart attack" Diana was worried for her friend. Anissa was not good with life changing news.

"I can't have a baby?" fresh tears began to fall down Anissa's face.

"So you're going to get rid of it?"

"NO! it's my baby!" Anissa was so confused. She didn't know what she was feeling right now or what she was going to do, but she knew she couldn't abort the baby.

"Anissa you need to relax! Take a deep breath" Diana breathed in with Anissa.

"Exhale" both women breathed out and repeated this two more times.

"Are you feeling better?" when Diana received an affirmative she continued "Anissa, you need to talk to Ramon, and tell him the news. I don't know him at all so I have no idea what his reaction will be, but regardless of it remember that you are more than capable of raising this child with or with out him. You aren't new to this, you raised a beautiful and well- behaved child by yourself already so there is no reason you can't raise another. And who's to say you'll have to raise this baby all by yourself anyway… you don't know, Ramon might be thrilled."

In her heart Anissa knew that the odds were against her for Riddick to be thrilled about the baby, but she knew that everything that Diana was saying was true and she felt a little ashamed for panicking like she did.

"Anissa, you have friends and family who love you and a business that is doing superb so there is no need to worry, I am thrilled to the idea of a new baby… you should be too."

"Your right" Anissa said drying her eyes "I should not have panicked like I did. I am just scared you know. I just never thought that I would have another baby" especially one whose father is a wanted murderer, but she couldn't tell Diana that. "Thank you for the advice, babe, I love you."

"I love you too" the hung up the phone and Diana hurried out of the door hopping to make it back to the meeting on time.

Riddick entered the front door of the house and headed straight to the kitchen. He was pulling things out of refrigerator when he heard the faint sound to feet coming into the kitchen. He pulled out a pitcher of juice and closed the refrigerator door revealing Anissa leaning against the doorframe holding herself.

"Bakery burned down?" Riddick said in jest with a grin on his face, which quickly left him as he took in her red puffy eyes and her slightly runny nose. Her hair was disheveled; her appearance all together was un-kept, which was very unlike Anissa. He placed the pitcher on the counter and moved close to her running his hands softly through her hair.

"What's up?" He lifted the shades taking her in with his silvery orbs. Anissa melted into his gaze and wondered if she was worrying for no reason…_ 'I should just tell him…'_

"Riddick, I…" she hesitated loosing some of her courage; she held onto the wrist of the hand that was now caressing her cheek.

"Riddick I'm, I'm pre… pregnant" She finally got it out letting out a gasp. Riddick's face remained stoic but his hands pulled from her face quickly and resumed its place at his side. He stood there and looked at her for what felt like an hour but in all reality it was only a second. That was all the time Anissa needed to asses that he was not thrilled; he backed away from her and returned to the pitcher taking a long drink almost emptying it.

"When are you gonna get rid of it?" he said with out looking at her. It felt like hot acid was burning its way through her stomach and up her esophagus. She couldn't breath as her throat constricted and tears began to blur her vision; not wanting him to see her cry she ran up the stairs without looking back.

In all of his years and all the crimes that he committed, he had never felt the grip of guilt until now. He turned to watch her reaction to his statement and his chest began to tighten making his heart beat race like he had just sprinted around the house. He ruefully watched her run up the stairs and his first impulse was to run after her. But of course he stopped himself. Old dogs and new tricks never had a very functioning relationship. He began to feel light headed as he sat down at the kitchen table. _'A baby'_ he thought bewildered. From the look on her face he could tell that she had every intention to have this baby.

'_A baby' _He wasn't father material. Hell he didn't even have one… or a mother… the only kids he had ever been around were Bri and Jack and that was only for minutes in a day. His first impulse was to get up, leave, and not look back. It was his usual method for dealing with problems…_' Yeah but regret and guilt had never been apart of those problems." _His conscious spoke to him loud and clear; in his heart he didn't want to leave. Life here was good. Better than it had ever been for him in his entire life. Was fear of becoming a father worth loosing all this?

He quickly got up from the table and made his way up the stairs. He quietly pushed Anissa's slightly ajar door open and entered. She was sitting on the edge of the bed sobbing into her right hand as her left hand steadied her on the edge of the bed. Riddick sat next to her, grabbing her left hand and interlacing their fingers. At that moment, without the intrusion of words, she understood all that he meant as he held her hand while she cried.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** For the Love of Sanity

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry it took so long! This summer was really hectic. I am getting ready to study abroad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts or characters from PB

**Part 14**

Anissa felt her flat stomach as she gazed into the mirror. She was holding the hem of her white t-shirt up and lowering the waist of her pants to see better. It was too early for her to be showing; it had been two weeks since she told Riddick that they were expecting. Things were now awkward. He hadn't touched her intimately since, but he was a loads more helpful when it came to chores around the house. Though, when they were in a room together the tension was visible… and everyone was starting to notice. Especially her father.

She had not told her father of her pregnancy yet. She didn't know why but every time she built up the courage to tell him her nerves would steal it away from her. But she couldn't keep this a secret forever. She needed to prepare things for the baby that was sure to come.

Anissa lowered her shirt and grabbed her purse off of the bed. She had a doctor appointment with an obstetrician gynecologist to figure out just how pregnant she was.

Riddick lay on his back in the bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He wasn't a creature who needed the necessary eight hours of sleep to be proficient… he only needed one, but that wasn't forth coming. Since Anissa had told him of her pregnancy that was all he would think of in the quiet hours of night as his body would physically rest but his mind was on overhaul.

The reoccurring question that failed to leave him was 'how to even be a father'. He had never had one and by hell all the fuckers at the foster homes that he was bounced in and out of were barely an example that he should follow. Then he thought of the relationship between Imam and Anissa. He guessed Imam was a good example of a father but he didn't know if he could be like that.

Riddick heaved a sigh causing the women next to him to stir. He made sure he used a condom with Janice or he pulled out quickly. He stared at her as she slept and wondered what it would be like to be a father… he wondered if he would be able to handle the responsibility that it involved. He had never taken care of anyone but himself and he didn't require anything emotionally. Could he truly raise a kid?

He averted his eyes from her sleeping form and continued looking at the invisible spot on the ceiling…. He just knew one thing: '_I don't what it to turn out like me…'_

Seven weeks. Anissa learned that she was seven weeks pregnant from the OBGYN at the hospital. When the doctor told her the news, all her fears and worries that had been dragging her down for the last two weeks melted away and she was excited. _'I am going to have a baby' _she thought to her self and that was the exact moment that she knew she could finally break the news to her father.

She waited for him at the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea in her hand. It was late on a school night so the girls where already asleep in bed and Riddick… God only knew where Riddick was…

Anissa looked up from her teacup upon hearing her father steps moving towards the kitchen. "Anissa, why do you look so heavy burden?" said Imam as he entered the room adjusting the lights to seventy percent.

"Oh, I am fine dad… why don't you have a cup of tea with me?" she pushed the chair out for him and began filling the extra cup from the old fashion kettle that she still used. Imam knew in fact there was something wrong and could fully tell that this wasn't a random meeting between father and daughter, but a planned sit down. He accepted the tea politely and began stirring sugar cubes into his cup as he watched Anissa fidget from the corner of his eye.

"What do you need to tell me Anissa?" he said not wanting to play the cat and mouse game.

"I am pregnant" she said bluntly before she lost the courage once again.

"Does Mr. Riddick know?" he asked before taking a small sip of his tea. He smirked at her shocked face as realization dawned that she wasn't as discrete as she thought.

"I have told him" at his look that obviously said 'And?' she continued "He is ready to step up to the plate" she strategically left out the part where he advised her to abort the child. A long awkward pause entered the conversation after this thought, which made Anissa very uncomfortable but didn't seem to affect Imam at all.

"So what is your opinion on all of this?" she finally asked when the tension, for her, was escalating. Imam placed his cup on the table and stared at her

"Who am I to voice my opinion?" he said after a pause

"You're my father!" Anissa was flustered at his indifference.

"Anissa, my child, you are a grown woman. I am going to stand by you no matter what decision you make. I can not say that I'm not disappointed that you aren't married and pregnant by a man who didn't have a criminal report the size of a dictionary, but what can I say…I'm a little old fashion." He said with a grin causing Anissa to truly laugh for the first time in days. "I have not known Mr. Riddick for very long, but he has shown to be a man of his word… so if he says that he will stand by you, he will stand by you" Anissa smiled through her tears at her father's reassuring words and she knew that everything would be fine.

Riddick leaned his head against the other side of the wall as he listened to father and daughter speak. He never knew that the holy man had so much faith in him… he only wished he had the same amount of faith in himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** For the Love of Sanity

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry it took so long! This summer was really hectic. I am getting ready to study at abroad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts or characters from PB

**Part 15**

"Wow, your back is really knotted" Janice explained as she sat on Riddick and kneaded his middle back. Riddick had been spending more time with Janice for the last two months. He could tolerate her; she was feminine and soft but didn't annoyingly whine or ask for too much. The sex was pretty good too; she was kinky and didn't mind sharing either. All in all she was a good distraction from the looming problem that tried to pry into his thoughts so often. Deep down Riddick felt bad about the way that he was avoiding Anissa, but he didn't want to get too much involved. He would supply support for his kid of course and hang around a bit—he was no dead beat—but he thought it better that he would remain for the most part out of the picture… he wouldn't make a good role model for the kid. It was even difficult for Riddick to convince himself of the logic that he had spun in his intricate brain, but he would stand by it because it was what made him feel the best. Always thinking of number one.

"Does that feel good baby?" asked Janice as she started caressing the side of his torso. She received a grunt in reply and smiled to herself thinking how lucky she had been.

"You hungry?" she rolled off of his back letting his turn over to face her and nodded. This was the most relaxed that she had seen him in the last few months. There must be something going on at home but she never asked. He was a private man that rarely talked about anything that wasn't necessary for her to know. But she thought she'd at least give it a try…

"You seem really tense lately…" she stared into his silver eyes in the dimly lit room. He didn't say anything wondering if he really wanted to confine in someone. He had never done this before; laying his problems at someone else's feet. Just wasn't his style. He continued to stare at her "I don't know I just thought that it would relive some of your stress… telling someone who cares…" Janice said nervously now not as sure of her decision to try and open him up.

"Relationship problems" he said after a long pause and an internal battle. He saw a small flicker of jealously pass before her eyes but it had vanished as soon as it appeared _'That's what I like about her, she's no too clingy'_ She had waited for him to continue but he didn't thinking that he had given her suffice explanation.

"So what do you want to eat?" seeing that the topic of conversation was now closed she stood from the bed.

"Surprise me," he growled as he watched her tight ass strut away in her low-rise jeans.

Riddick thought that he was an expert at reading people but he had never met an actress as good as Janice yet. The fleeting flicker of jealousy wasn't a small impulse that was diminished quickly, but an iceberg whose tip had protruded out of the water. She knew that Riddick like to fuck around_ 'What guy doesn't'_ but guys don't get stressed out by girls that they are just fucking. _'This one—who ever she is—is something more… something that I want to be'_ Janice thought as she began pulling things out of the cupboards… _'To bad she can't hold on to her man'_

"Look at this one mom, it would be so cute for the baby" Jack said. Lately Jack had become accustomed to calling Anissa mom. It happened for the first time two months ago as an accident, but when Anissa—or anyone else for that matter—didn't correct the statement is had stuck. Anissa enjoyed it; she smiled to herself every time she heard Jack say it and was so amazed at what changes Jack had undergone. Still her tomboyish self she was maturing into a beautiful young lady and was truly starting to enjoy her life as a child. Anissa grew sad every time she thought of what could have forced Jack to grow up so early, but she never asked… not all demons are meant to be shared.

"Mom, are you ok?" Jack asked concern written all over her face she flipped back her chin length hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Anissa said returning to the present time. Imam, Anissa, Jack, and Bri thought it would be fun to go shopping for Christmas gifts and especially the baby. Jack and Bri were ecstatic when they learned about Anissa's pregnancy. They already began comprising a list of first and middle names for the new edition to the family, even though the baby wouldn't be born until sometime in May. Anissa laughed as the two girls started arguing—once again!—if it would be a boy or a girl.

"Just do neutral colors" Anissa suggested when she saw the fight over whether they should get the blue or pink blanket. Anissa rubbed her growing belly as she examined a rack of baby bags. She laughed at one with little barnyard animals and decided that she like this one… but of course she had to get it approved by the critics. She was happy for the moment, but her joy left her quickly as her thoughts always wandered to Riddick.

It had been well over a month since she had truly seen him. He was avoiding her; he would leave early and come in late. Leaving envelops full of money on the kitchen counter and only permitting fleeting glances of him and then he was gone from her sight. Anissa felt very lonely. She felt desperate and lonely when she was pregnant with Bri, and she vowed that she would never feel this way again, but her she was again reunited with her old friend misery. Though, this time it was worse. She truly loved Riddick and it wasn't like he had totally disappeared. That's what truly hurt Anissa; if Riddick had left and never came back she would have been able to cope, but the fact that he was deliberately avoiding her was killing her. It was effecting her badly to the point were her father had confronted her when she hadn't left the bed for three days. He said he was worried that her depression would put the baby in danger some way or the other. She knew that she needed to take care of herself but it was still very hard getting up everyday.

The shopping trip worked in cheering her up but the same old feelings of despair always resurfaced when she saw other pregnant women with their spouse; holding hands as their husbands softly rubbed their plump stomachs, and knowing that she, Anissa, would never experience that.

She quickly walked over to Jack, who was now looking at baby booties, in order to draw her mind away from what she was thinking; she needed to stop licking her wounds and let them heal… she needed to stop loving a man that will never love her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** For the Love of Sanity

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry it took so long! This summer was really hectic. I am getting ready to study at abroad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts or characters from PB

**Part 16**

Anissa rubbed her very swollen stomach and sighed; the months had gone by rather fast and before she knew it she was in her third trimester, more precisely her eighth month. In another month the baby would be here and Anissa couldn't have been more excited. She had finally pulled herself fully out of the runt that she had been falling in shortly after the incident when she stumbled upon Riddick and his new toy; it still hurt to think about it….

It was the first week of the new year and Anissa, still feeling a little down, was shopping by herself in downtown Gazze looking for a new crib for the baby since she had sold Brianna's a long time ago. She did with the pretense that she would never have use for it again; oh how she was wrong. She had just walked out of one of the more popular baby boutiques where she hadn't found anything that would go with the barnyard theme that she wanted for the baby room. She had been looking down when she had slightly bumped into someone.

"You wanna watch where your fucking going?" the rude and snide voice caused Anissa's head to snap up taking in the green eyes and blonde hair. Who was this bitch! If Anissa wasn't pregnant she would show her where she was fucking going.

"Excuse me, I didn't see you" Anissa said, her jaw clenching showing that she was more than just a little pissed off. Anissa was annoyed as Marsha Brady stood attempting to size her up while snapping her gum and twisting her ugly extensions. Then in her peripheral vision Anissa recognized the frame of the man that she _thought_ she loved.

"I don't got all day, Janice" He hadn't noticed her as she was hidden in his blind spot still in the entrance of Babe.

Anissa breath hitched in her chest as she got a closer look at this Janice girl who was not only the bitch that was ruining her morning, but also the bitch that was ruining her life.

"What the fuck are you doin' in front of a baby store!" Riddick said a little unnerved and panicked at the thought of what she could be trying to hint to him.

"She's talking to the mother of your unborn child" Anissa could feel the anger coursing through her like a red-hot fire. _'How could this motherfucker!?'_ she stepped into his range of vision in time to see his face fall but his eyes remained fathomless behind the black shades. Janice's over done face contorted

"What the hell are you talking about?" Janice exclaimed so loudly that a few people on the crowded street turned their eyes toward them. She dumbly looked between the two who stood there facing each other down.

"This is the cow that you have been mooning over?"

"Shut the fuck up Janice!" Riddick yelled but not fast enough to keep Anissa from knocking the shit out of the stupid bitch. Janice screamed and made an attempt to lunge at Anissa but Riddick pulled her back before she could touch her.

"You are the most pathetic piece of shit that I have ever met in my entire life. Some man you are! Hiding from your responsibility like the fucking yellow belly bitch that you are; I hope you rot in hell and you can take that stupid cunt with you, fucking cock sucker" her eyes never left Riddick's face and they never watered showing him that she was truly done with his bull shit. She walked away leaving a stunned Riddick and Janice, who was holding her bloody noise and crying to him.

Anissa wasn't dumb; she knew that Riddick had been fucking some one else, but to see them together… shopping… like a true couple… Anissa's heart started to beat faster and she began to feel light headed. She was having an anxiety attack. She had been walking so fast and far from the couple that she couldn't tell where she was and the uncontrollable fear gripped her as she collapsed on the crowded street hearing the cries of people around her as she succumbed to the darkness.

Anissa thought back to awaking in the hospital scared for her baby and that was when she vowed that she would never feel anything towards that monster but hate. She had been released from the hospital hours after she woke; the doctor explained that it was a severe panic attack that had no negative affect now but if they continued regularly could be a source of fatal stress on her and the baby. That had been a little over three months ago and since then she hadn't seen Riddick, making it a point to avoid him, which wasn't difficult because he never slept at the house anymore. She hated him. How could he do this to her and still consider himself a man? She was tired of thinking about him and the situation. Anissa never spoke a word to anyone about that day; not wanting them to hate Riddick… she didn't know why she still saw it fit to protect that bastard, but that was just the person she was. Always thinking about others.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** For the Love of Sanity

**Rating: **R mostly for language

**Genre: **Drama/ a little comedy to break it up

**AN: **Sorry it took so long! This summer was really hectic. I am getting ready to study at abroad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the concepts or characters from PB

**Part 17**

Anissa's breath hitched as another contract hit her like a wave. Her hand clutched around her father's as she rode this contracting through. She decided to have a natural birth just as she did when Brianna was born… the newer drugs on the market were showing to be more harmful and she wouldn't risk the life of her baby in order for a couple of hours of a pseudo comfort. She clenched her teeth as another contracting came; tightening the clutch she had on her father's hand; shaking from the force of it… then it passed leaving her weak once again.

"Can I push yet!" Anissa screamed at the doctor who came into to check on her progress. After the doctor lifted her hospital gown she reemerged.

"I am sorry, not yet Ms. McBride, you are only five inches dilated and you have to be eight before you can began pushing" Anissa groaned at the doctor's words not liking them at all.

"I know this sucks, but you are strong, just a little longer… I will tell the nurse to bring you more ice, it will help with the clenching of your teeth." The doctor exited the room leaving Anissa and Imam alone. Her father had been so good; never complaining every time she mangled his hand. She was thankful for him.

"Where are the girls?" she finally remembered

"They are with Molk and Zeneb; I called them when you went into labor, they came as soon as the ambulance arrived."

"Ok, good" she was so caught up in the shock of labor that their 'Baby Plan' left her mind as soon as she had her first contraction. She was glad she had her father. She had woken up in the middle of the night to get something to drink and that was when her water broke in the middle of the kitchen. She screamed for her father and he came running and went right into action… he was amazing.

"Dad" Anissa said

"Yes child?" he replied drying her brow with a pink wash cloth.

"I love you" she said looking at him seriously

"I love you to Anissa" she said wondering why the sudden display, though it was much welcomed.

"No matter what happens, I am glad that you came back into my life"

"Of course" he said quietly kissing her forehead. He wondered if the pain was making her delusional but he was pulled out of his thoughts as her grip tighten signaling another contraction.

Riddick leaned against the headboard of the bed as he slowly took a drag from the cigarette he had been nursing. He had just finished fucking Janice thinking that she would help him relieve the tension that was coursing through his veins, but it did nothing to satiate him. In fact it made it quite worse. He knew Anissa was having the baby right now… his baby; Jack had called him on his cell as soon as the ambulance had arrived at the house. He recalled the conversation…

The phone rang waking him from his partial slumber. He pushed Janice's naked body off of him as he hovered over the phone trying to get a clear look at who was calling. Jack's excited eyes stared back at him.

"What's up kid?" he growled into the receiving end of the phone.

"It's Anissa! She went into labor, she's gonna have the baby!" Jack could barely contain her excitement at the thought of a little brother or sister coming into the world

"That's great kid" he said after a pause not really knowing how to react. Jack wasn't a stupid kid. She was anything but; growing up a hard life had taught her a few things… especially how to grow up fast. She knew with out a doubt that Riddick was the father of Anissa's baby even though all the adults constantly deflected the questions her or Brianna ask regarding the father of the unborn child. She also had enough street smarts to know exactly where Riddick was right now; taking in his swollen lips and the bruise like mark that adorned his neck.

"You are gonna be some father, Riddick" she said sarcastically in a deadpanned voice over the phone. She was use to adults letting her down… that was her whole life up until this point, but it was unfair for an innocent baby to be screwed over before it could even comprehend that it was being cheated. At least Jack was well aware.

"Don't lecture me kid!" Riddick said more forcefully than he had ever spoken to Jack before. He felt a pang of guilt as he watched her eyes darken on the hologram.

"I don't recall lecturing, Riddick, maybe that was your conscious speaking" she broke the connection before he could say anything more to her. She felt ashamed to admit to herself that she used to see him as her hero.

Riddick was pulled back to the present as Janice began rubbing at his inner thigh trying to get him hard again. He slapped her hand away in disgust and was met by an annoyed grunt. He got up from the bed and went over to the window which looked out onto the city. He hated himself right now. He was a coward and he didn't see any other way around it. He decided that he was going to stop lying to himself and start seeing himself for what he really was. A yellow-bellied fuck just like Anissa had said.

He was so sure that he would do right by her! After the night she told him of her pregnancy and he held her hand while she cried. He was so sure, but that same old Riddick came back. Tempting him like always…convincing him that she would be better off without him…without his influence on this child. So he stayed away.

Then the day they met in downtown Gazze… her calling him out for what he was in broad daylight in front of all those witnesses. He was pissed off. Then he returned to the apartment with Janice, who was nursing a fractures nose. He let his stupid pride get in the way of what he was supposed to do, and let Janice's lies spin him into a dream world where nothing was his fault.

Now here he was too much of a coward to apologize with his tail between his legs to the woman that was having his child… to the only woman that he truly cared about in his whole entire fucked up being…

Anissa screamed as another contraction engulfed her. They were coming a lot more frequently now. Another screamed ripped from her causing the doctor and two nurses to run into the room.

"Am I dilated enough yet, Doctor!?" Anissa was on the verge of sanity as she questioned the doctor who lifted her hospital gown and confirmed that she in fact was and began yelling out orders to the nurses.

"Ok Ms. McBride we are going to get ready to push. I am going to count down to three and you are going to push when I tell you; then keep pushing for a count of three, ok?" Anissa nodded looking at the doctor.

"Ok… One…Two… Three… Push!" the doctor yelled. One of the nurses grabbed the hand that Imam wasn't holding. The doctor counted for another three counts and signaled Anissa to stop pushing. "You are doing great! When you are ready we are going to count down to another big push!" this continued on for about another hour until the sound of screaming cries filled the air "It's a Girl!" the nurse to Anissa's right whispered in her ear. But all Anissa could hear was the beating of her own heart and the blood rushing into her ears. The world seemed to slow down as she looked from the nurse's smiling face into her father's eyes. She felt nothing, only exhaustion as she her eyelids grew heavy; then she saw him, Riddick, he did come! He was caressing her face whispering something she couldn't hear… and then she was no longer tired.

"I am here!" Diana yelled running down the hall with the celebratory champagne bottle in her hand. Her make up was smeared and she still wore a black cocktail dress over a pair of sweat pants, her oversized purse slung over her shoulder.

"I am sorry I'm late! Where is the baby? is it a boy or a girl?" She said eyeing Imam wondering why he wasn't as happy as she expected him to be. Then he looked up; his tear streaked face coming to meet her confused one.

"She is a little girl" He whispered in despair as he started into Diana's eyes.

"Anissa? Where is she?" every fiber of her being told her that she didn't want to know that answer to her question. The look he gave her was more than enough, but still she needed to hear him…

"The doctor said it was an aneurism… They said that there was no way of detecting it… a silent killer…" A crash could be heard through out the maternity ward as the champagne bottle slipped from Diana's hand and she slipped to the floor crying for her best friend and the baby who didn't even know she was robbed…

The phone rang pulling Riddick from the window to the night table where his phone sat. He saw the Holy Man staring back at him and answered.

"Hello?"

"Her name is Sanity Carla McBride" Imam said in a deadpanned voice without any of the greetings that always accompanied a call from the Holy Man "She is seven pounds six ounces and she is healthy" Imam's voice cracked as he said the last line.

"That is great Holy Man" Riddick said this sincerely "so Anissa? She is doing fine? Resting?"

"She is resting forever" Imam whispered into the receiver

"What are you talking about Holy Man?"

'She is dead Mr. Riddick…My daughter is dead and you know the last thing that came out of her mouth was…" Imam fought the tears "The last thing that came out of her mouth was your name" Imam said this with so much disgust as he ended the connection. Riddick stood there looking at the phone not knowing what to do with himself. His chest was so tight. He clutched it as he lowered himself back unto the bed. His hands were shaking and his breath was labored. Janice rolled over and put her hands on his back.

"Come on baby, let's have another go" she begged him and then he saw red. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall and started choking the life out of her as she tried to claw at his arm. After a bit she got the ghost and he threw her on the bed. He left the room returning with a butcher knife and closed the door behind him… Richard B. Riddick rose from the dead.

The End

AN: I hope I didn't disappoint you all. I just couldn't see this ending on a good note no matter how I spun it. I just want to thank all of you loyal readers fro sticking with me through the many months. I am glad to have a full fic under my belt and hopefully plenty more in the future.


End file.
